Les Larmes du Temps
by zinzinette
Summary: HGSS. Hermione et Drago se retrouvent grace à une potion aux temps des Maraudeurs. Drago se fait passer pour son compagnon, en résulte des situations pas comme les autres, tomber amoureuse du futur professeur des potions par exemple...
1. What's happened to us ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling excepté la potion qui sort de mon imagination.

Je remercie bien sur TWICK est ma beta, et qui se penche sur mes textes… je remercie tous les lecteurs et ceux qui postent des commentaires.

Tous les noms des chapitres proviennent d'un titre de chanson, sauf le 5e où j'ai trafiqué un peu le titre.

Pour le 1er chapitre, il s'agit d'Hoobastank « What's happened to us? ».

Cette fic est constituée de 10 chapitres et d'un épilogue. Pour les besoins de ma fic, Lucius, Bellatrix, Severus et les maraudeurs sont de la même promo… Seul Regulus est plus jeune d'un an.

**Note de la bêta :** et me voici embarquée dans une nouvelle histoire … et cette fois encore, j'ai bien peur que notre chère Zinzinette nous en invente encore de plus belle pour notre plus grand plaisir. Je parle, je parle mais je vais vous laisser maintenant découvrir le premier chapitre de cette nouvelle histoire …. Bonne lecture …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap1:** What's happened to us?

**/HG/**

Sortie du cours de potion après deux heures éreintantes, bloquée avec un pitbull enragé pour professeur et des Serpentard arrogants et hautains de septième Année, l'expérience est vraiment fatigante.

Je suis partie après avoir rendue ma potion – résultat optimal. A peine sortie du cachot, avant d'avoir même pu dépasser le tournant du couloir, Malefoy m'alpague sous le nez de mes deux amis scandalisés.

- Eh Sang-de-bourbe, regarde un peu ce que j'ai pour toi !

Par habitude, plus que par autre chose, je me détourne et je vois arriver une fiole, je tends le bras vers elle pour qu'elle ne se brise pas, ne sachant pas ce qu'elle contient.

Je vois ma main venir à sa rencontre et puis le choc. Des bris de verres entaillent ma chair. Pincement. Le liquide fluide et violet me frappe de plein fouet, et par une bizarrerie de la nature, elle frappe également la fouine.

J'ai la tête qui tourne, et mes pensées s'entrechoquent, se cognent, se télescopent avec la violence d'un carambolage. Je perds pied et je m'effondre sur le sol.

J'entends la brève expression de stupeur de Ron et je m'évanoui dans un silence sombre mais bienfaisant.

**/DM/**

Lorsque je vois Granger Je-Sais-Tout tendre machinalement le bras pour rattraper la fiole, je jubile. Je suis bon en potion, et j'en suis parfaitement conscient, comment ne le serais-je pas ?**,** après tout puisque mon Parain est Maître des Potions, de plus, un Malefoy se doit d'avoir une éducation sans lacunes, irréprochable.

Pourtant quand le liquide me tombe dessus, je sens que quelque chose cloche.

La recette de cette potion se trouve dans un vieux bouquin de Père, et j'ai passé un mois à la lire jusqu'à la savoir sur le bout des doigts, à trouver les ingrédients en quantité nécessaire. On l'appelle « les Larmes du Temps » et ses effets sont assez bons. Du moins, ils auraient dû l'être si je n'avais été embarqué dans cette histoire. Je sens que Père va être furieux. Il est trop tard pour avoir des regrets. Un Malefoy n'a pas de regrets. Le ciel me tombe brusquement sur la tête et le sol me saute au visage. Mon corps rencontre lourdement le sol dallé et froid. Néant.

**/HG/**

Lorsque j'ouvre enfin un œil, la migraine malmène mes tempes. Je serre les dents, ce petit désagrément n'est rien en comparaison d'un doloris.

Une personne se dresse devant moi.

- Bonjour miss. Connaissez-vous votre nom, votre date de naissance, et la date d'aujourd'hui ?

- Oui, Hermione Granger, le 19 septembre 1980. Nous sommes le 10 octobre 1997.

- Je me demande comment nous pourrions bien être en 1997 alors que nous sommes en 1977. Et votre ami ?

- Ah Drago Malefoy. Pour sa date de naissance je ne sais pas. Pouvons-nous voir le professeur Dumbledore ? C'est très important.

- Bien Miss, jeune homme. Allez-y ensemble maintenant. Au moindre problème revenez me voir.

Nous nous sommes hâtés vers le bureau du Directeur. Devant les gargouilles, j'ai pris les choses en mains.

- Nous devons soumettre un problème important au Directeur, dans les plus brefs délais en rapport avec Tom Jedusor.

Les gargouilles se sont retirées et nous avons grimpé l'escalier à toute vitesse.

- Jeunes gens, que me voulez-vous ? Nous demanda un Dumbledore rajeunit.

- Bonjour monsieur le Directeur. Je m'appelle Hermione Granger, et voici Drago Malefoy. Nous venons du futur, de 1997. Nous sommes tout deux préfets-en-chef de Gryffondor et de Serpentard cette année-là. Drago m'a jeté une potion que je ne connais pas, elle nous a atteint tout les deux et nous voilà.

**/DM/**

Le regard du Directeur n'a pas changé d'un pouce durant toutes ces années.

- Vous êtes le fils de Lucius Malefoy, n'est-ce pas ?

- Oui.

- Puis-je connaître le nom de la potion ?

- Les Larmes du Temps. Je l'ai trouvée dans un grimoire appartenant à mon père.

- Bien. Je ferais le nécessaire pour vous renvoyer à votre époque. En attendant, vous allez intégrer vos Maisons, dans l'Année qui est normalement la votre. Le matériel et les fournitures requises vous seront fournis. Je vais faire prévenir vos préfet-en-chef respectifs. Le temps qu'ils arrivent, vous devez trouver une explication à votre arrivée soudaine, tout particulièrement vous, jeune homme, votre ressemblance avec votre père est frappante.

_Non, mais qu'est-ce qu'il croit le vieux fou ? Je suis parfaitement au courant._

- Eh bien, il pourrait s'agir d'un transfert de Salem ? a suggéré la jeune femme.

J'ai décidé de la titiller.

- Nous pourrions même passer pour un jeune couple, qu'en pensez-vous monsieur le Directeur ? Demandais-je avec un ton plus léger.

- Excellente idée jeune homme.

Granger me regarde drôlement, les yeux agrandi par la stupeur. Délectable.

- Drago, nous ne nous entendons pas du tout, c'est de la folie ! Je ne pourrais pas jouer à la promise follement amoureuse. C'est une aberration.

_Absolument ma très chère !_

- Eh bien, nous le jouerons à la méthode Sang Pur : discrets, quelques gestes tel qu'un baiser sur la tempe ou la joue le matin ou le soir, te prendre la main parfois, par la taille rarement, quelques sourires et regards. Ne pas étaler ceci avec mauvais gout, à outrance, rien qu'à petite dose.

- Très bien. Tu l'auras voulu, mais ne va pas te plaindre si nous loupons tout cela.

- Il ne faut pas s'inquiéter pour cela ma chère. Il faut juste que nous soyons plus crédibles. Il te manque la bague de fiançailles.

**/HG/**

Je n'en revenais pas qu'il propose cet arrangement qui ne me disait rien qui vaille.

Je l'ai vu sortir une bague d'argent de nulle part et je lui ai tendu la main droite. Il a passé l'anneau à mon doigt. Je n'ai rien pu ajouter de plus, des coups contre la porte ont résonnés. Sur l'invitation du Directeur, les deux élèves sont entrés.

- Je vous présente monsieur Severus Snape de Serpentard, et Miss Lily Evans de Gryffondor. Voici Hermione Granger et Drago… Excusez-moi je n'ai pas bien retenu votre nom de famille jeune homme, l'âge bien sur.

- Drago Ambiersen.

Sa main tenait toujours la mienne, tiède et douce.

- Voudriez-vous bien les présenter à vos camarades. Monsieur Ambiersen à Serpentard, et Miss Granger à Gryffondor selon les décisions du choixpeau.

- Hermione.

Il n'a rien dit de plus, sa voix en suspend. Il a présenté le dos de ma main à ses lèvres en un vrai baisemain. Un peu mal à l'aise, j'ai détourné le regard qui a croisé celui du futur professeur Snape, son regard brillait d'une manière qui me mettait mal à l'aise, les lèvres pincées.

- Pas en public Drago, ai**-**je murmuré juste assez fort pour que tout le monde m'entende.

Il a eu un sourire imperceptible qui a détendu son visage. Il a fait volte face pour saluer l'homme aux cheveux noirs comme l'encre de Chine.

Lily m'a souri et m'a menée au dortoir.

- Appelle-moi Lily, bienvenue à Gryffondor. Sans vouloir être indiscrète, ça ne te fait pas bizarre que ton… Fiancé soit à la Maison rivale ? dit-elle en louchant vers ma main.

- Eh bien…. Je connais Drago depuis longtemps, ça ne m'embête pas outre mesure. Il n'est pas dans ma Maison, tant pis, nous trouverons bien des moments pour nous revoir.

- C'est surtout… Eh bien. Je veux te mettre en garde contre les Maraudeurs : quatre garçons extrêmement populaires dans l'école qui n'aiment pas Serpentard, et votre couple va leur sembler un peu… monstrueux. Surtout méfie-toi de Black, c'est un coureur de jupons impénitent. Pour le reste, Potter drague tout ce qui bouge, Lupin est plutôt calme, et Peter fait tout ce qu'ils font. Autrement dit des imbécilités faisant perdre des points à notre Maison. J'espère qu'il sait se défendre…

- Qui sait bien se défendre Lily ?, demande la réplique d'Harry, sauf pour les yeux.

- Sûrement pas toi Potter ! Crache la jeune fille au tempérament de feu.

- Mademoiselle, permettez-moi de me présenter : Sirius Black…, me lance le futur parrain d'Harry.

- Laisse tomber Black. Hermione est fiancée.

- Et il sait se défendre… Pour te répondre.

OOOO

**Verdict ? Qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	2. Encounter

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf la potion, qui vient de ma petite tête.

Je remercie TWICK d'être ma bêta, c'est un peu wonderwoman… Car elle débusque mes fautes de conjugaison horribles (selon elle). Je remercie également tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui postent des commentaires, des petits mots. Comme je le dis à chaque fois : ils me vont droit au cœur.

Le premier chapitre était court, les suivants auront à peu près la même taille pourtant, c'est vrai que ça change en comparaison des autres fics que j'ai pu poster.

A tous ceux auxquels je ne peux répondre individuellement, je vous remercie, et j'espère que la suite vous plaira ! Soyez patients, des « explications » viendront.

Je laisse cette « info » pour un commenteur qui se reconnaitra (je ne veux pas me faire virer mon compte pour des RARs ça serait dommage), pour répondre à ton gros commentaire très analyste, je dois t'avouer que je n'ai certainement pas bâclé ce départ. Un départ, comme son nom l'indique, n'explique pas tout, le reste n'aurait aucun besoin d'être lu ce qui serait dommage. La suite apportera plus détails, et des réponses aux questions. Je sais comment reconnaître un travail bâclé, j'en ai déjà fait, consciemment ou non. Cette fic n'en n'est pas un. Je n'aime pas avoir de chemin tout tracé, avec les mêmes réactions, les mêmes réponses. Le personnage n'est qu'une base que nous pouvons faire évoluer a notre guise.

Quant à Severus, tu vas comprendre très bientôt… je ne voudrais trop rien dire.

Mon style d'écriture est plutôt frustrant pour ceux qui n'ont pas de patience, j'écris comme ça, naturellement. Mon 1er chapitre est une sorte d'introduction… et je n'explique pas tout, parce que j'ai choisi de ne pas le faire, en revanche, je développe d'autres idées.

Bref je ne republierais rien. La suite devrait t'apporter des éléments de réponses, ne demande pas tout trop tôt, cela serait dommage. Laisse simplement la magie t'embarquer…

Je ne suis qu'un amateur je n'ai pas de prétention d'être excellente à écrire des fanfics, je fais ça pour le plaisir, et parce que j'en ai le temps, et surtout que cela me détend.

Merci donc à tous, pour vos commentaires !

Le titre vient du jeu Final Fantasy (je pense qu'il sort d'Advent Children) « Encounter ».

**Note de la Bêta :** J'adore ce nouveau chapitre, surtout le comportement de certain en vers Hermione, il y a des claques qui se perdent … et je veux bien les donner s'il faut un volontaire.

Je ne sais pas (enfin presque pas) ce que va encore nous inventer Zinzinette, mais je suis plus que pressée de le savoir… Vite la suite …

Bonne lecture à vous …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap2 :** Encounter

**/HG/**

Lily se tourne vers un Remus rajeuni, aux yeux de miel.

- Je te présente Remus Lupin, l'autre préfet-en-chef, qui devrait utiliser sa fonction pour calmer les deux chiots fou.

- Lily…, soupire le loup garou.

- Je n'ai pas fini : c'est aussi un fervent des livres, et il se débrouille pour ses études. Ça rattrape les soucis…

- Merci Lily de ne pas avoir _entièrement_ terni ma réputation, se moque-t-il.

- De rien. Et enfin voici Peter Pettigrow, un casse cou qui les suit dans toutes leurs mauvaises blagues.

Un vague sourire timide traverse son visage. Je regarde ma main droite qui me picote, l'envie de lui coller une gifle ou d'utiliser un sort pour qu'il ne puisse plus rien faire. Je réprime cette envie en serrant le poing et en le desserrant.

En faisant ce geste, ma bague a étincelée, ce qui a attiré le regard de Sirius.

- Lily, où est le fiancé de mademoiselle ?

- Et bien… Il est…

Elle me regarde, mal à l'aise.

- A Serpentard.

Leurs visages se crispent, et avant qu'ils n'aient dit un mot, je donne une brève explication.

- N'aller pas l'embêter, ou vous aurez affaire à moi. Je l'ai choisi il y a quelques temps, et ce n'est pas une Maison qui va nous séparer. Suis-je claire ?

Ils baissent le regard sous le mien, dur, intransigeant. Drago va me le payer. Ils acquiescent rapidement.

- Appelez-moi Hermione, dis-je avec un sourire.

Ils se détendent petit à petit, et nous commençons à faire connaissance. Lily se lève soudain, je hausse un sourcil interrogateur. Elle sourit brièvement.

- Il est l'heure de manger. Allons à la Grande Salle.

Je la suis et je pose une question :

- Qu'est-ce qui t'a fait sourire tout à l'heure ?

- Eh bien… Tu as eu ce même haussement de sourcil que Sev', c'est assez drôle, je le considérais comme unique… Mais ta réplique est très exacte.

- Ah le garçon qui t'accompagnais, je suppose. Serpentard.

_Si elle savait. J'ai été à la bonne école._

_ Oui. Mon ami d'enfance, enfin, avant qu'il ne traîne avec Malefoy et sa suite et qu'il ne me traite de Sang-de-bourbe. Dis-moi tu es une Sang-Pur ?

- Non, je suis née de moldus.

- Eh bien, fais attention, l'insulte est grave, et raciste. Elle prône la supériorité des sangs Pur et les nés de moldus ou les Sang Mêlés comme inférieurs.

- C'est parfaitement imbécile je trouve.

- Je le pense aussi.

Sur ces mots, nous arrivons à la Grande Salle. Drago me repère et vient me voir.

- Hermione, Miss Evans. Hermione, tu fais la présentation ? me demande-t-il en me prenant par la taille.

_Il n'avait pas dit « contact exceptionnel » ?_

Je remarque ensuite le regard de Sirius posé sur nous.

- Eh bien… si tu me lâchais cela me serait plus facile.

Docilement, il s'exécute.

- Voici Sirius Black, celui qui nous regarde d'un œil mauvais, à son côté, James Potter avec les cheveux en bataille. Remus Lupin est celui qui regarde avec amusement Sirius. Et Peter Pettigrow qui te regarde avec stupeur. Tu connais déjà Lily, notre préfète-en-chef.

- Drago, pourquoi ne nous présentes-tu pas ta fiancée ? As-tu peur de la perdre au profit de l'un de nous ?

La voix de Malefoy Senior me parvient désagréablement aux oreilles. L'ambiance est soudain plus tendue.

- Lucius, voici ma promise : Hermione Granger. Hermione, ma chère, voici Lucius Malefoy dont nous connaissons la réputation. Déjà.

Malefoy a un petit sourire froid.

- A côté, la brune Bellatrix Black. Et tu connais déjà Severus, Dumbledore nous a présenté.

Je salue tous les Serpentard d'un hochement de tête silencieux. Une fois de plus, je croise le regard d'obsidienne. On dirait qu'il veut me crucifier. Toujours cette flamme froide, ou brûlante au choix. Il serre la mâchoire si fort que se muscles se tendent. Une tension dangereuse émane de lui, comme s'il allait commettre un meurtre.

- Hermione, excuses-moi, mais nous devons nous séparer pour manger ma chérie.

Il gratifie la phrase d'un tendre baiser sur ma tempe. Malefoy Senior m'observe de son regard gris ardoise d'une manière que je n'aime pas.

**/DM/**

Jouer le rôle d'un fiancé est relativement facile, plus simple et plus agréable que je le pensais. Même avec Granger à mes côtés, surtout avec _Hermione_ à mes côtés. Cependant, j'ai bel et bien détesté comment mon père l'a regardée. Je connais la réputation qu'il avait de sortir avec certaines filles… Et elle n'est pas immaculée.

Si ma famille est importante à mes yeux, mon désir de protéger Hermione s'est développé en un clin d'œil, apparition soudaine des tentacules d'une pieuvre dont je ne soupçonnais pas l'existence. Je me suis éloigné d'elle, pensif. J'hésitais depuis un certain temps déjà à aller parler à Dumbledore. Je n'avais aucune envie de servir un fou : un Malefoy n'a pas de maître. Peut être que ce voyage dans le temps me permettrais de prendre une décision, et le cas échéant en parler avec celle que je faisais passer pour ma promise.

**/HG/**

- Sirius ! Tu devrais arrêter de grincer des dents, je parie que les fantômes en frissonnent.

La voix amusée de Remus m'a tirée de mes pensées dans lesquelles je tuais Malefoy Senior ainsi que cette folle de Bellatrix. Un grognement a servi de réponse pour Remus qui a tout de même compris son langage inarticulé.

- Tu ne pourras pas sortir avec toutes les filles que tu croises, j'ai l'intime conviction qu'elle ne te cèdera pas. Et que son fiancé soit à Serpentard ou non, ne changera rien.

Sirius lance un regard noir au lycanthrope qui ne cille pas, une expression moqueuse brillant dans ses yeux. Je prends place à côté de Lily et d'un autre homme qui ressemble étrangement à Neville.

- Lily, pourquoi Snape m'a regardée comme ça tout à l'heure ?

- Sev' ? Je n'ai pas remarqué. Quelle expression avait-il ?

- Euh, comme s'il avait des envies de meurtres, crispé. Inquiétant.

- Il ne faut pas t'inquiéter, c'est sa façon d'être, une sorte de carapace, et la proximité de ces quatre-là n'a pas dû arranger les choses. Depuis qu'ils se sont rencontrés, ils se font la guerre.

- Servilo le graisseux le mérite, ce n'est pas non plus un enfant de cœur.

J'ai secoué la tête, un peu exaspérée, ils avaient la même mentalité que Ron et Harry.

Nous avons commencé à manger, Sirius en face de moi, James à son côté, Remus de l'autre, Peter placé aux côtés de James. Durant le repas, je sens quelque chose… _Il n'oserait pas tout de même ?_ Un contact me titille la cheville et remonte le long du mollet. Je range brusquement mes jambes sous le banc.

- Sirius Black, en quelle langue va-t-il falloir que je te dise que suis fiancée ?

Il me regarde avec un sourire joueur, dragueur et sur de lui. Je déteste ça.

- Si tu ne cesses pas immédiatement ceci, ma main va faire une rencontre brutale et douloureuse avec ta joue, j'espère que je suis claire.

Remus me regarde et sens que je vais passer à l'offensive. Malgré ma menace, l'autre continue.

Je lui lance un sort informulé de mon cru. Sirius me regarde stupéfait, perds quelques couleurs et se tait.

Lorsque le repas est terminé, je me lève rapidement sans un regard en arrière, j'entends de vagues exclamations indignées de la part des filles, et un rugissement de rire en provenance de la table des Serpentard. J'espère qu'ils apprécient le spectacle d'un Sirius nain, ou plutôt les jambes raccourcies pour un buste à la bonne longueur.

Alors que je commence à grimper les escaliers, on m'appelle :

- Eh Granger !

Je me retourne, Severus Snape est en face de moi, un vague simulacre de sourire sur le visage.

- Bien joué pour cet imbécile de Black. Ça lui fera du bien…

J'hoche la tête dans sa direction, silencieusement. Il rajoute à toute vitesse :

- Drago a de la chance d'avoir une promise telle que toi.

Je reste un brin stupéfaite, il disparaît le temps que je comprenne que ce qu'il m'a dit est une sorte de compliment, et de l'envie pour Drago.

Ma rencontre avec Severus Snape fait des étincelles dans ma tête, oblitérant un raisonnement logique.

OOOO

**Voilà, voilà ! Que pensez-vous de cette rencontre avec les Maraudeurs et le clan Serpentard ?**


	3. Shatters Within

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling, sauf la potion qui vient de mon imagination.

Je remercie ma fabuleuse bêta TWICK pour son boulot, pour trouver les bonnes correspondances des temps verbaux… je remercie les lecteurs et ceux qui osent poster des commentaires, anonymes ou membres du site.

Au commentaire en message privé, continue simplement de laisser tes impressions. Drago, je dirais, n'est pas un personnage à se laisser démonter très vite, quant à son père, je te rassure, il est pas très très jojo... tu verras cela un peu plus tard. Hermione n'a pas pour autant de « prétendants »... juste des drôles qui la jaugent puisque c'est la nouvelle fille... de plus elle va permettre un certains nombre de calculs... on en parle dans ce chapitre. Je suis aussi désolée de monter au créneau comme ça... disons qu'en ce moment je rue dans les brancards un peu facilement, j'en ai un peu gros sur la patate, et ça ne s'exprime pas au bon moment...

La chanson vient du groupe Amorphis « Shatters Within ».

**Note de la bêta :** Quand je disais que Zinzinette allait encore nous inventer plein de chose, je n'avais pas menti… je suis pressée de voir vos réactions, une fois que vous aurez lu ce chapitre. Je ne sais pas vous, mais j'ai qu'une idée lire la suite …

Bonne lecture !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap3 :** Shatters Within

**/DM/**

J'aperçois Hermione de dos. Elle avance comme un inferi. En allongeant le pas, je la rejoins rapidement. Je pose ma main sur son épaule. A mon contact, elle sursaute. Elle devait vraiment être perdue dans ses pensées. Quand son visage est enfin visible, je découvre une sorte de… oui, un sourire rêveur.

- Il y a un problème ?, Je la questionne.

- Eh bien… Snape vient de me complimenter pour avoir remis Sirius à sa place, et avec ce sortilège. C'est assez nouveau pour moi.

Je m'autorise un petit sourire.

- Il est vrai que ce spectacle a particulièrement plu aux Serpentard. Qu'a-t-il fait pour mériter ton ire ?

- Je ne pense pas que cela soit une bonne idée que tu sois au courant.

Je fronce les sourcils, et je soupire.

- Nous ne devons pas avoir de secret l'un pour l'autre. Un impair est si vite fait. Qu'a-t-il fait ?

- Il m'a fait du pied au repas, cet idiot s'est mis en tête qu'il me rajouterait à son tableau de chasse.

- Je vais lui faire la peau… Je grogne, touché malgré moi.

- Laisse Drago… Je suis capable de me défendre seule.

- Je n'ai pas l'intention de te laisser tomber dans les filets de cet impudent personnage.

- Je n'ai moi-même certainement pas l'intention de lui tomber dans les bras et me pâmer pour ce coureur de jupons.

Elle s'arrête et me regarde. Soudain, elle approche ses deux mains et remet en place ma cravate. Des élèves passent… Dont le dit Black, qui semble écumer de rage. Un pincement me prend au cœur, ce geste est agréable, intime.

- Tu ne devrais pas aller aux cachots avec tes camarades ?

- Je voulais juste te souhaiter bonne nuit et d'agréables rêves ma douce.

Je parle suffisamment fort pour que les mots atteignent les oreilles d'un Black piqué dans sa fierté. J'entends un juron. A son côté, Lupin semble s'amuser de la réaction de son ami.

- Il est temps que tu rejoignes les tiens Drago.

Hermione a la voix douce, presque tendre, elle effleure ma joue de ses doigts que je capture de la mienne. Je l'embrasse doucement sur les jointures. Doucement, elle se dégage et part sans un mot, son seul sourire pour remerciement d'un moment agréable passé ensemble.

Je me dirige pour ma part vers les cachots. A mi-chemin, je rattrape Severus. J'essaie d'engager la conversation, mais son visage pâle est crispé, fermé à double tour. Nous faisons donc le chemin en silence.

**/HG/**

Arrivée à la Tour Gryffondor, Lily m'accoste en me murmurant quelques mots à l'oreille.

- La façon dont tu as remis Sirius en place était vraiment drôle. Il n'a pas cessé de fulminer, ce qui amuse follement Remus. Pourtant, ton aparté avec ton fiancé a achevé l'humeur du Don Juan. Je n'aurais pas mieux fait.

Je lui souris, je croise le regard de miel de Remus, ce dernier éclate de rire, très vite repris en cœur par tout le monde.

Nous finissons par nous calmer et nous montons nous coucher. Lily fait les présentations avec les filles. Alice, la mère de Neville, me bouleverse. Elle est si joyeuse et a des étoiles dans les yeux quand elle parle de Franck. Son fiancé, m'explique laconiquement Lily.

Les filles sont plus matures que celles de ma promo, même si elles parlent de garçons et de chiffons. Leur bonne humeur est communicative et je me sens rassurée. Je me couche et m'endors rapidement.

**/SS/**

Sans doute une première dans ma vie : une Septième Année, une fille, qui ridiculise Black, le coureur de jupons, bourreau des cœurs à Poudlard. Cet insupportable crétin s'est fait humilier par une Gryffondor, faite dans un bois différent des autres étudiantes. Il me semble repérer quelque chose de grave dans sa physionomie, un quelque chose qui l'a fait grandir trop vite, une sorte de théâtre sanglant, une sorte de drame. Cette fille est promise à un autre, et semble si _amoureuse_ de ce dernier, un Serpentard. Ce détail me donne un coup au cœur, je ne comprends pas. Elle n'a rien d'un canon de la beauté. Je ne comprends pas ces fureurs qui m'atteignent lorsque je les vois ensemble, et bien qu'ils soient discrets, cela me saute aux yeux et à la gorge. Des bouffées de rages me prennent en traître et je sens que cela intrigue Lucius. Il calcule tout dans sa tête, les implications, mes points faibles et les avantages qu'il en tirera car il en retirera, j'en suis certain.

**/DM/**

Je sens que mon père prépare une attaque, une offensive. Je déteste cette idée. Hermione est devenue ma compagne de galère et je ne permettrais en aucun cas qu'il lui arrive quoi que ce soit. Je ne tiens pas à avoir le clan Weasley et Saint Potter sur le dos. De plus, inexorablement, je m'attache à elle et je laisse ce lien se créer sans bouger, voilà qui me ressemble bien peu. Elle est pour moi cette petite sœur que j'ai toujours souhaité au fond de moi, secret qui m'a habité en silence et dont seul Severus est le dépositaire. Il ne sait pas cependant que cette petite sœur se matérialise sous les traits d'Hermione.

**/HG/**

Le soleil s'est levé, doucement. Sirius, s'il était froissé, humilié la veille, malgré tout, tient toujours à me conquérir. Drago en grince des dents et moi, je me protège dans son ombre. Je me tiens, pour l'heure collée à lui, dans son dos, pendant qu'il est en face du playboy étudiant.

Remus ne rit plus, je pense qu'il saisit la triste vérité : Sirius a décidé de ne pas me lâcher jusqu'à ce que je cède. James contemple son ami une lueur indécise et pourtant, un peu triste, il se lance dans une entreprise qui ne sera pas couronnée de succès, j'espère – peux être naïvement – qu'il n'y laissera pas sa santé. Je n'ai aucune envie de faire une chose dont je regretterais les conséquences par la suite, d'autant plus qu'il ne faut pas jouer avec le temps. Le professeur Mc Gonagal m'a expliqué en long, en large et en travers le pourquoi du comment.

Pour l'heure, nous devons aller en cours de Potion et nous sommes plantés à la Grande Salle, à attendre que cela explose, crève le ciel, et cela ne vient pas. Seule, la tension monte crescendo.

Drago la brise soudainement en tournant la tête vers moi, les yeux couleur d'un orage en été :

- Hermione. Va en potion, ne m'attends pas.

Je m'apprête à dire quelque chose mais il me coupe d'une façon inattendue, tout en me regardant droit dans les yeux :

- Severus, voudrais-tu accompagner ma promise au cours de Potion ? Protège-là de tous je te prie.

Severus Snape se matérialise à côté de moi, plus silencieux qu'un fantôme. Il me tend la main, Drago dépose la mienne dans la main proposée. Sait-il ce que représente ce geste ?

Je pique du nez, les joues empourprée. Alors que nous sortons de la pièce, j'entends le feulement que pousse Sirius. J'éprouve une terreur soudaine pour Drago. Je croise le regard sombre de Snape. Une certaine douceur rassurante le hante. Et puis brusquement, son regard se charge de magnétisme. J'ignorais qu'il put en être ainsi, prise au piège par ces yeux hypnotisant, deux brasiers sans fonds, sans fin.

Je n'ose ciller de peur de ne plus pouvoir contempler une telle splendeur.

Je dégluti, envahie par la chaleur, ma main toujours enfermée dans la sienne.

Il se rapproche de moi si insensiblement que je ne comprends plus bien pourquoi il me frôle tout à coup. Mécaniquement, je recule, un pas après l'autre, jusqu'au mur, tandis que le ténébreux préfet-en-chef avance au même rythme que moi.

La chaleur augmente, et un signal se fait entendre dans ma tête, une sirène d'alarme, seulement, noyée dans ce regard, je n'y prends pas garde.

Severus est si près de moi que je sens le moindre souffle, et cette chaleur qui émane de lui… Comme une cocotte-minute qui manque de déborder, d'exploser.

Puis tout se précipite : une bouche s'abat furieusement sur la mienne, cherchant à me faire réagir. Une mèche de cheveux frôle ma joue. Sa langue danse avec la mienne avec cette faim incontrôlable. Mes mains s'égarent sur son torse, ses flancs et sa taille. Et soudain, tout s'arrête sans avertissement.

Il est là, à une distance raisonnable de moi, je me demande si je n'ai pas rêvé. La petite rougeur que je détecte chez lui me confirme le contraire.

Il me reprend par la main et c'est précipitamment qu'il arrive dans la salle de classe où il me laisse seule. Il s'installe dans son coin en silence sans plus me regarder. Enfermé dans sa bulle, il est imperméable au reste. Le cours des choses a changé et je ne sais pas ce que je dois en penser.

OOOO

**Et voilà, le chapitre, j'espère qu'il plait à tout le monde ! Vous me laissez un petit mot ?**


	4. Need You Tonight

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling.

Je remercie ma bêta que j'adore et qui est la meilleure : TWICK. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et ceux qui me laissent des commentaires.

La chanson est d'INXS un groupe australien… « need you tonight « .

**Note de la Bêta :** Vous êtes bien sur la messagerie de TWICK … laissez votre message après le bip …. car la Bêta est partie pour essayer de trouver l'auteur pour avoir quelques explications douteuses … BIP …..

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap4 :** Need You Tonight

**/DM/**

Hermione s'est concentrée sur sa potion, en silence que je trouve dangereux, chargé de questions, de blancs, elle est perplexe, elle avance comme un zombi, mécaniquement. Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle a. Cela m'inquiète.

D'un autre côté, sa potion est parfaite, et Slughorn tourne autour d'elle, ravi sans doute de trouver une autre personne un tant sois peu capable, dans cet art délicat.

Son poulain reste cependant Severus, avec qui ses capacités sont innées, il ne fait plus qu'un seul corps avec sa potion. C'est spectaculaire. Ses doigts ressemblent à d'agiles araignées qui grimpent les obstacles les plus durs.

Ma potion est exactement comme il le faut. Slughorn est ravi, avec les deux nouveaux sont plutôt bons en potion. Cela m'importe peu cependant.

En sortant du cours, Hermione se colle à moi, sans dire un mot avec les yeux d'un noyé. Sa tête contre mon torse, ses mains autour de ma taille, les cheveux caressant sa chute de rein incroyable.

Une image parfaite d'un couple amoureux aux yeux des autres. De mon index, je lui fais relever le visage.

- Que se passe-t-il amour ?, Je lui demande un peu inquiet.

Elle se dresse sur la pointe des pieds et m'embrasse. Je reste bras ballant, surpris. Mes bras se verrouillent autour d'elle, une main sur sa nuque, l'autre glissant vers le bas de sa taille.

Doucement, je me dégage de son étreinte.

- Tu vas être en retard pour ton cours Hermione.

**/HG/**

J'avais voulu effacer l'étrange baiser de Severus, le remplacer par la sensation des lèvres de Drago sur les miennes. Peine perdue visiblement. Severus me hantait avec son côté sombre, sa chaleur.

Je sais seulement qu'il a pu profiter de ce spectacle et ne pas comprendre mon geste. Que va croire Drago maintenant ? Et Severus ? Que dois-je croire ?

Je passe deux heures de métamorphose à gamberger, Remus à côté de moi. Ce dernier a posé une main rassurante sur mon avant bras. Ses sens de loup garou ont dû lui faire sentir mon état d'esprit.

J'ai besoin de Drago, de Severus, Remus, Lily, James et Sirius… Alors que nous sortons enfin du cours, le sol se dérobe sous mes pieds, me saute au visage.

Je me réveille un peu plus tard à l'infirmerie. Madame Pomfresh m'explique que j'ai fait un malaise. Remus est à côté de moi, me regarde attentivement puis se met à parler :

- C'est moi qui t'ai empêchée de tomber par terre et je t'ai emmenée ici. J'ai senti ton anxiété et que tu semblais ne plus savoir où tu en étais. Ne me demande pas comment j'ai fait s'il te plait. Si tu veux en parler, de ce qui te tracasse, je peux nous trouver un endroit calme et où personne n'entendra nos paroles.

D'un signe de tête, je lui indique que cela me ferait du bien. Il m'emmène prestement à la Salle Sur Demande. La pièce qui est devant nos yeux est simple, un feu de cheminée et un canapé lui fait face.

Nous nous asseyons, je me colle à lui, plus rassurée ainsi. Je ne sais pas par où commencer, mais avant je dois éclaircir quelque chose :

- Sirius n'est pas sérieux ? Quant au fait de me rajouter à son tableau de chasse. Du moins, je l'espère. Je ne veux pas qu'il se bousille la santé, ça ne sert à rien. Je suis déjà à quelqu'un.

- eh bien… Sirius va continuer, c'est certain mais il finira bien par se calmer. DU moins, je l'espère. Nous savons tous que tu es fiancée à Drago, au vu de la scène après les potions, c'est flagrant.

- Ce n'est pas… Remus ce que je vais te dire ne dois pas sortir de cette pièce, j'espère que tu comprends. De même, les autres ne doivent pas être au courant.

- Très bien.

Il me regarde avec ses yeux jaunes miel.

- Je ne suis pas fiancée avec Drago, je n'ai l'ai jamais été. C'est surtout… Une sorte de couverture, une protection.

Il semble stupéfait, dubitatif.

- Malgré toutes nos prétendues marques d'affections, nous ne sommes pas ensemble. Nous nous sommes toujours haïs. Nous avons en quelques sortes mis tout ça de côté pendant que nous sommes ici.

- Je sens pourtant une odeur d'amour émaner de toi…

- C'est vrai. Tes sens de lycanthropes te l'ont appris aussi sûrement que si c'était écris sur mon visage.

Il semble soudain catastrophé.

- Remus, je n'ai pas peur d'un loup garou, tu es mon ami, et je ne vois pas pourquoi je devrais te laisser dans ton coin, avec tout un tas de préjugés imbéciles à ce sujet. J'ai déjà eu un ami qui avait ce souci. Ça ne m'a jamais embêtée.

Il se calme doucement, me sourit maladroitement.

- Est-ce que… Drago est au courant ?

- Je le pense. Il ne dira rien, sinon il sait quel sort je lui réserve.

- Tu disais que tu étais éprise…

- Effectivement, je n'ai pas vu cela venir, tant cela m'a semblé improbable, je… Je ne sais même pas quoi faire. Ça me fait peur, tout ça.

- Puis-je savoir qui est-ce ?

- Eh bien… C'est un Serpentard de Dernière Année.

- Ne me dis pas que c'est ce fou du Lucius Malefoy !

- Oh non ! Sûrement pas…

- Bien, qui avons-nous alors… ? Nott ? Mc Nair ? Avery ? Lestrange ? Parkinson ?

- Négatif. Pour tous.

- Il n'y en a pas cent cinquante mille !

- En effet. Drago avait fait la présentation et… Et c'est sans doute le seul que tu n'as pas mentionné…

- Par les caleçons de Gryffondor ! Severus ?

Je baisse la tête pour ne pas croiser son regard.

- Je récapitule : tu n'es pas avec Drago, tu fais seulement semblant, en revanche, tu… aimes Severus Snape. Et tu sais ce qu'il en est de son côté ?

J'ai une petite voix lorsque je lui réponds :

- Un peu…

- Bilan ?

- Il m'a embrassée avant le cours de Potion… Plutôt passionnément je pense.

- Je suppose qu'il n'est pas au courant que tu n'es pas avec Drago malgré la scène aux cachots ?

- Tu supposes bien. Je ne sais pas quoi faire.

- Va voir Drago, et met-le au courant, puis tope Severus* et arme-toi de patience, il est plus récalcitrant qu'un Sombral. Fais attention à toi surtout. Ils seront sans doute dans leur salle commine. Demande le chemin aux tableaux… au pire menace-les.

Je sors en douce de la salle, il est déjà tard. J'avance résolument vers les cachots. L'air est plus froid, l'humidité très présente. Je sais parfaitement que j'ai trouvé la salle commune lorsque je tombe devant la peinture d'un Lord oublié.

- Pouvez-vous ouvrir le passage monsieur ?

- En quel honneur mademoiselle ? Vous n'êtes pas de Serpentard.

- En l'honneur que je dois rejoindre mon promis.

- Comme c'est intéressant. Une Gryffondor qui s'acoquine avec un Serptentard, votre plaisanterie est risible.

- Elle le sera plus lorsque j'aurais fait exploser ce tableau qu'est le votre par un sort de mon cru à moins que vous ne préfériez vous faire sermonner par mon promis devant vos pairs ?

- Très bien… Mais n'allez pas vous plaindre s'il vous arrive quelque chose.

J'entre et j'aperçois Drago. Je m'approche de lui :

- J'ai besoin de toi, je lui murmure.

OOOO

* toper quelqu'un : le retenir pour lui parler. (pour ceux qui ne comprendraient pas.

**Verdict qu'en pensez-vous ?**


	5. Moonlight Interlude

**Disclaimer :** tout appartient à Rowling déesse de cet univers qu'est Harry Potter et le monde de la magie… je lui envie surtout les retourneurs de temps pour ma part.

Je remercie TWICK de corriger tous mes textes et d'y mettre du cœur (et quel cœur !). La rubrique le grain de sel de la bêta, me fait toujours rire… Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui me laissent des petits mots, vous êtes adorables !

Pour ceux que cela intéresse, le chapitre qui vient, a un titre particulier… « Moonlight » est une chanson de Kamelot (du Power US) que je recommande, le chanteur a une super voix… mon titre en lui-même est bidouillé puisque j'ai rajouté « interlude », sinon je ne connais aucune chanson qui aie ce nom…

**Note de l'auteur :** , elle l'a fait enfin, ce n'est pas trop tôt. Je crois que je viens cette fois encore de perdre le peu de crédibilité que j'avais. Cher lecteurs je ne suis pas si folle … enfin je crois. Mais c'est de la faute de Zinzinette, elle fait tout pour que je le devienne… Elle est toujours en train d'imaginer plein de choses, même si c'est pour notre plus grand plaisir. Si vous voulez en savoir plus, il suffit de lire la suite … moi personnellement, j'ai un chapitre à corriger …

Bonne lecture !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap5 :** Moonlight Interlude

**/DM/**

Il me semble que tous mes cheveux vont se hérisser à la vue d'Hermione entrant dans notre sale commune. Je sais d'avance que je ne vais pas aimer cela.

Lucius observe la scène, souriant de l'audace de celle qu'il prend pour ma promise. Elle me dit avoir besoin de moi.

Nous sortons des cachots et errons dans le château en silence, enfin elle s'engage jusqu'aux escaliers menant au sommet de la Tour d'astronomie.

Là-haut, elle s'accoude aux parapets et commence à m'expliquer :

- J'ai fais un malaise après le cours de métamorphose. Remus m'a emmenée à l'infirmerie, j'ai repris conscience là-bas. Nous avons séché les cours, pour aller dans la Salle sur Demande afin de parler.Je l'ai mis au courant d'un certain nombre de choses, notamment du fait que je ne sois pas ta fiancée, mais que nous feignons l'un comme l'autre pour notre sécurité. Et… Je lui ai aussi dit que malgré tout ça je suis tombée amoureuse de quelqu'un ici. Un Serpentard de Dernière Année. Je te rassure ce n'est pas ton père.

Je reste silencieux, je sens mon visage se fermer à double tour comme une forterresse assiégée. Que vais-je devoir entendre ? De qui donc cette petite sœur de substitution s'est-elle entichée ? De qui vais-je devoir la protéger ?

- Pour qui ton cœur bat-il ?, Je lui demande sans plus attendre.

- Pour… Pour… Bafouille-t-elle en rougissant.

Elle a visiblement du mal à dire le nom de l'homme de ses pensées.

- Hermione, avant tout ceci, je dois t'avouer quelque chose : j'ai toujours rêvé d'avoir une petite sœur, et ce depuis que je suis tout petit. Lorsque j'ai donné cette idée – Te faire passer pour ma fiancée – c'était juste pour t'embêter au départ… Sauf que...sauf que ce rêve d'avoir une petite sœur est revenu… Sous tes traits.

Elle me regarde enfin, son visage se détend et elle se jette dans mes bras… Je la serre contre moi, doucement en la berçant. Mais j'ai toujours en tête, cette zone d'ombre. Qui est cet homme ? Je me dégage.

- Alors qui est ce garçon à qui je vais devoir faire la leçon ?

- Je… Severus Snape, dit-elle dans un murmure.

Je dois avoir l'air bête, avec mes yeux un peu trop ouvert. Severus ? Notre terrifiant professeur de potion qui ne l'est pas encore pour l'heure… Mon parrain ?

- Tu ne m'en veux pas j'espère ?

Sa voix est toujours basse, un peu hésitante.

- Eh bien… j'ai un peu de mal à le voir avec un bouquet de roses à la main… Mais bon… Il est temps que je te rendre ta liberté dans ce cas.

**/HG/**

Il retire l'anneau de mon doigt, et me laisse seule.

Je contemple pendant ce qu'il me semble des heures la nuit, et ses étoiles, la lumière d'une lune à la moitié de sa course éclairant faiblement le parc d'une lueur énigmatique.

J'entends des bruits de pas qui grimpent l'escalier. Une ombre se faufile prêt des parapets, et se fige lorsqu'elle me voit. Sûrement surprise de me trouver là. Je reconnais la personne. La tension est palpable. Alors qu'elle fait le geste de se retirer, je n'ai qu'un mot qui s'échappe de ma bouche :

- Reste.

La silhouette de Severus Snape se dresse devant moi, et je n'ai pas peur.

**/SS/**

Je me suis promené dans les couloirs pour éviter de croiser le Couple Maudit. Cette jeune fille m'a semblée dès la première seconde faite pour moi. Or la savoir promise à un autre m'a détruit. J'ai encore le gout de sa bouche et de sa langue en tête, l'odeur de ses cheveux. J'avais décidé d'aller contempler la nuit, et le parc pour me changer les idées. C'est au seul endroit où je ne l'attendais pas que je l'ai trouvée, et alors que j'allais redescendre elle m'a dit de rester.

Tout deux silencieux, n'osant pas bouger d'un pouce. Je ne peux pas croire qu'elle ne sentait pas la tension s'accroître de seconde en seconde.

**/HG/**

Je sentais la tension monter, sourdement. Il me fallait savoir et le mieux pour moi était de piquer sa curiosité.

- Pourquoi ?, J'ai brusquement demandé.

Il m'a regardée, haussant son sourcil sombre, de cette façon unique que lui seul avait.

- Pourquoi quoi ?

- Pourquoi tu m'as embrassée ce matin avant les potions ?

Mon ton était tendu, sur ses gardes. Il a soupiré avant de me répondre :

- Qu'est-ce qui fait qu'un homme embrasse une femme ?

- Beaucoup de choses : du désir, des sentiments amoureux, ou un simple besoin ou… une drôle de tension, une drôle d'alchimie dangereuse.

- Je n'attendais pas de réponses mais puisque tu en parles, tu l'as sentie cette tension ?

- Oui. Je la sens. En ce moment-même, comme une épée de Damoclès. Pleins de risques.

- Oui. Ton couple exploserait aussi sûrement qu'un troupeau de loups garous tuant leurs proies.

- Les loups garous ne peuvent être en groupe. Ils ne supportent pas l'autorité. Saufs quelques rares exceptions.

- Peu m'importe. Je ne pense pas que tu veuilles être taxée de femme adultère, de voir ton couple sali et bafoué.

- Je n'ai jamais été en couple.

- Et Ambiersen, il compte pour du beurre peut être ?

- Drago n'est jamais sorti avec moi. C'était pour nous protéger, rien de plus. Avec Sirius dans les parages, ce n'était pas recommandé. Aucun serment ne me retient.

Il me regarde bizarrement. Comme s'il n'y croyait pas vraiment. J'enfonce le clou.

- Je ne suis pas du genre à mentir, Drago est plus une sorte de grand frère qu'autre chose. Fouille dans mon esprit si tu veux.

- On ne fait pas de la légilimentie comme cela. C'est plutôt illégal.

- Sauf si c'est librement consentit. Et actuellement ça l'est.

**/SS/**

Je n'ose y croire, cette jeune fille libre pour moi ?

Je prends son visage entre mes mains et je plonge dans ses yeux, son esprit.

Elle met en avant des pensées, un fragment de conversation avec le Directeur, les sentiments qu'elle porte à Drago sont… innocents. Elle est même plutôt mal à l'aise. Dans tout ça, je sens sa barrière : un pan de muraille constitué de livres. Il semble impénétrable. Comment pourrait-elle maîtriser l'occlumentie ?

Ma curiosité a dû se sentir car elle me boute doucement mais fermement en dehors de sa tête.

- Me crois-tu maintenant ? me demande-t-elle à mi-voix.

J'hoche la tête pour manifester une réponse affirmative.

Ma main reste sur sa joue, mon pouce caresse sa pommette. Elle ferme les yeux.

- Severus…

Je pose doucement mes lèvres sur les siennes et aspire mon prénom qu'elle vient de prononcer si doucement.

Ce baiser est tendre, bien loin, très différent de celui de ce matin. Il me semble que cela s'est passé il y a des lustres.

La chaleur envahie ma gorge, me brûle la peau. Je crois rêver, Hermione est contre moi, une main sur ma hanche, l'autre au niveau de mes côtes. Ses cheveux me chatouillent. Je m'écarte d'elle à bout de souffle. Je la contemple comme si je voulais graver les moindres détails de sa personne. Ses joues un peu empourprées, et son sourire. Une soudaine chaleur interne me brûle, j'ai envie d'aller plus loin avec elle. Faire un bout de chemin. Pour l'heure, ses yeux me fascinent, sa bouche, son nez droit. J'ai envie de tout connaître. Le moindre centimètre carré de sa peau. Je la regarde sans dire un mot. Dans un coin de ma tête, l'envie de la gouter, de lui sauter dessus me prend et me submerge doucement.

- Tu recommences Severus !

OOOO

**Et voilà ! Que dites-vous de ça ?**


	6. I still haven't found what I'm looking

**Disclaimer :** Tout appartient à Rowling. Je ne gagne pas d'argent en écrivant ceci… Je m'amuse juste !

Je remercie TWICK, de bien m'accompagner dans ce périple, de corriger mes textes sans trop rechigner et y perdre des cheveux quant à ma fichue conjugaison qui déraille de temps à autre… Je remercie Pilgrim (peut-on vraiment te remercier pour ça ?) pour m'inspirer ces… euh scènes. Je t'adore, malgré tout le bazar. Je remercie tous les lecteurs qui se pointent sur cette fic, et à ceux qui me laissent de délicieux commentaires…

La chanson est du groupe irlandais U2 « I still haven't found what I'm loooking for » que vous connaissez sans doute pour la plupart… Pour ceux qui ne la connaissent pas, je vous la recommande très, très chaudement.

**Note de la Bêta :** Je ne sais pas vous mais à chaque fin de chapitre, je n'ai qu'une idée lire la suite … J'ai du bol car contrairement à vous j'ai déjà la suite que je dois corriger… Mais le problème c'est qu'elle ne vient quand même pas assez vite à mon goût, je vais finir par avoir des envies meurtres envers Zinzinette.

Je ne sais presque pas ce qu'elle nous prépare, mais ça risque de me plaire ainsi qu'à vous … Je vous laisse à votre lecture et cours corriger le chapitre suivant …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap6:** I still haven't found what I'm looking for

**/HG/**

Il me regarde et son regard est brûlant. Non de haine, mais de désir. Comment des yeux aussi noirs peuvent-ils exprimer autant de choses ? Du vide et du dédain dans mon présent. De la colère et du désir dans son passé.

Il se maîtrise pour le moment, je le vois bien. J'ai envie de sentir sa chaleur contre moi. Je m'approche de lui et le prends dans mes bras. Il me regarde sans incliner sa tête, sans m'offrir ses lèvres si douces pour un énième baiser. Il se dégage soudainement de mon étreinte et se met à éviter mon regard.

- Il faut que tu partes.

- Pourquoi ?

Il soupire mais ne me donne aucune réponse à son changement brutal de comportement.

- Je ne suis pas quelqu'un qu'il faut côtoyer si tu as des envies de famille nombreuse, Lucius magouille quelque chose, et cela ne me plaît pas. C'est dangereux.

- Je ne partirais pas. Je ne veux pas.

- Il le faut pourtant. Je vais devenir dangereux pour toi.

- De quelle manière ? Je sais me défendre, je ne suis pas une petite fille.

- Je tiens à garder ton honneur sauf, sans taches, immaculé. Tu ne m'aides pas en restant ici.

- Mon… Honneur ? Si tu veux me dire que tu souhaites une épouse vierge jusqu'au mariage, dis-le sans détour !

- Je…

- Silence !

Mon ton est glacial. Cet idiot me tape sur les nerfs.

- Je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien : le courage et la loyauté pour mes amis et celui que j'aime sont plus fort que tout. J'irais jusqu'à donner ma vie pour ça.

Il soupire, baisse la tête, une mèche de cheveux tombe devant ses yeux. Sait-il à quel point il est séduisant ainsi à la lumière de la lune ?

- Tu penses trop fort Hermione. Je ne pourrais pas me contrôler éternellement. Je voudrais que tu partes maintenant. Je voudrais que nous prenions notre temps. De plus, je pense que notre… Euh… couple, ne sera guère apprécié des maraudeurs et des autres.

- Je ne leur demande pas leur avis. Tu te maîtrises suffisamment pour un dernier baiser ?

**/SS/**

Elle _ose_ me taquiner. Soit. Je lui donne le baiser du siècle avec pour seul témoin la lune, confidente des amants.

Le baiser nous brûle l'un comme l'autre. Nous commencions à nous consumer. Voilà donc l'effet que cela faisait de brûler la chandelle par les deux bouts – sensation euphorisante. Cependant, je m'attendais à un coup fourré de la part de Lucius. Trop coulant ces derniers temps.

J'ai défais mon étreinte et j'ai posé mon front sur le sien.

- Il faut que tu partes maintenant. On se revoit demain ma belle.

Elle est partie sans moufter. Je sentais le grand chambardement venir.

Hermione allait avoir de sacrés ennuis avec les autres, je le sentais. Serpentard ne serait pas tendre avec elle. Question d'honneur, d'image, et d'orgueil.

**/HG/**

Je sens que je saute à pied joints dans les embrouilles. Si Drago et Severus sont dans mon camp, en revanche, Lucius et Sirius vont sans doute être contre.

Ce qu'implique avec Lucius : tous les Serpentard vont suivre, et qu'avec Sirius, toutes les filles souhaitant sortir avec lui auront le même comportement pour se faire bien voir.

Or, je ne suis pas à Gryffondor pour rien et je ne vais certainement pas renier ma relation avec Severus. En attendant, je vais me coucher après que Lily me cuisine pour mon absence en cours, et celle de ce soir, bien qu'il soit fort tard.

- Où étais-tu ? Je me suis inquiétée.

- Cet après-midi, j'ai parlé avec Remus. Et ce soir, j'ai eu une discussion avec Drago… Puis avec Severus. Mais bon… Tu verras demain. Il est tard et nous devrions dormir toutes les deux depuis beau temps*.

- C'est vrai. Les garçons m'ont habituée à passer des nuits presque blanches à la pleine lune. Ce soir, c'est toi. Mais je n'insiste pas puisque j'aurais mes réponses demain selon tes dires…

Le lendemain, je me lève tranquillement. On verra les conséquences le moment venu, certainement pas avant. Je suis bien décidée à ne pas me laisser faire quoi qu'en dise, quoi qu'en pense Severus. On se retrouve retrouve devant la Grande Salle. Là, sans aucune gène, il m'embrasse à en perdre haleine.

- Bonjour à toi aussi Severus, j'ai murmuré.

A côté de moi, Lily ressemblait à une statue de grès. Je la regarde en attente d'une réaction. Ses yeux montrent une incompréhension, doublée d'une certaine douleur interne. Je ne peux rien y faire. Mon sang semble bouillir en la présence du Serpentard. Je n'y peux rien, sauf m'en délecter.

- Je te retrouve tout à l'heure.

Après ces quelques mots murmurés à l'oreille, il disparaît.

Enfin, on s'assoie, toujours en silence. Lily évite mon regard.

- Tu vas m'en vouloir longtemps ? J'ai pensé que tu serais contente pour moi.

- D'abord Drago, ensuite Severus. Après ça, cela sera Lucius ?

- Je n'ai jamais été avec Drago, et avant que tu ne te mettes à crier à la trahison, c'est seulement pour notre sécurité qu'on a proposé ce stratagème. Drago est devenu une sorte de grand frère.

- Tu aimes vraiment Severus ?

- Si tu essayes de savoir si je suis une croqueuse d'homme et bien non. Je n'ai pas l'habitude de me faire draguer par un Don Juan en herbe. Avec Sirius dans les parages, il valait mieux que j'aie quelqu'un pour protéger mon honneur. Remus est au courant, il n'a pas désapprouvé mon choix. Je sais ce qu'il va se passer dans les grandes lignes. Sirius va me rendre la vie impossible, de même pour Severus. Toutes les greluches qui veulent sortir avec lui vont suivre. Côté Serpentard, Lucius va s'en mêler, et sans doute voir si je ne suis pas juste là pour collectionner les Serpentard, et pourquoi pas faire des propositions graveleuses.

- Tu sembles bien connaître le programme de ta journée en détail, soupire la rousse.

- Oui, et je peux te dire que cela ne m'emballe pas. Encore heureux que qu'il y a toi, Remus et Severus.

- Tu oublies James.

- Tiens, ce n'est plus Potter maintenant ?

Elle a le bon goût de rougir à ma remarque.

- Eh bien… Je…

- Ça va. Ce n'était qu'une question de temps.

Elle ouvre de grands yeux, s'apprête à dire quelque chose mais je la coupe dans son élan.

- Aller, finissons de manger avant que tout le monde n'arrive. J'ai envie de profiter de quelques heures tranquilles.

Nous finissons notre petit déjeuner, et nous nous dirigeons vers les cachots pour le cours de potion. Surprise, Severus n'y est pas encore.

- Installe-toi Lily, je te rejoins dans quelques minutes.

Mon instinct me dit qu'il est dans ce couloir sombre et qu'il m'attend. Je recule doucement dans l'obscurité, quand je sens un torse contre mon dos, et des bras qui se verrouillent autour de ma taille. Il me retourne assez brusquement pour m'embrasser et dévaster tout ce qu'il me reste de logique.

Il me semble que mon sang se change en vapeur, une nuée ardente qui ronge tout sur son passage, sa bouche me titille les lèvres, il me mord, il les suce, il me rend folle, incohérente. Ses mains se sont frayés un passage sous mon uniforme par je ne sais quel moyen. Enfin ses paumes trouvent ma la peau chaude de mes reins. A partir de là, toute ma prudence me quitte. Mes lèvres courent sur sa mâchoire, le long de cette ligne, puis descendent sur sa gorge, dans ce creux entre l'épaule et le cou.

Et tout s'arrête d'un coup. Il pose sa tête contre la mienne, son torse se soulevant vite, la respiration rapide. Il est temps d'aller en cours et nous le savons très bien l'un comme l'autre.

Nous arrivons après quelques brèves secondes. La plupart des élèves sont là. Il ne reste que deux places, côte à côte. Remus me fait un clin d'œil, et Lily me sourie. Je crois que ces deux là manigancent quelque chose.

Le cours de potion parle de l'Amortencia. Slughorn a questionné quelques élèves sur ce qu'ils sentaient du philtre d'amour. Notamment moi, Severus, Lily, Remus, et James.

- Miss Evans que sentez-vous ?

- Eh bien, l'odeur de l'encre, des vieux livres, l'herbe fraichement coupée et…. L'odeur de la peau de James.

On a l'impression qu'elle va tourner de l'œil, au vu de la soudaine rougeur qui l'a envahie.

- Monsieur Potter ?

- L'odeur des balais pour le Quidditch, la tarte au citron, la terre détrempée par les pluies et l'odeur des cheveux de Lily.

- Monsieur Lupin ?

- Le chocolat, les ouvrages poussiéreux, les pommes de pins, et d'aiguilles de sapins.

- Severus, mon garçon, à vous.

- Les douces fumées qui s'élèvent au-dessus d'un chaudron. L'odeur du parchemin, les pâturages l'été. Et l'odeur d'Hermione.

- Miss Granger donc.

- Eh bien. Les sous bois, la mûre, les vieux livres et l'odeur épicée de Severus après qu'il ait fait des potions.

OOOOOOOO

* depuis beau temps : depuis longtemps.

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Un review ?**


	7. What Have You Done ?

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling. Sauf les Larmes du Temps qui sort de ma caboche dérangée.

**Info :** j'introduis ici le point du vue d Sirius, que vous reconnaitrez aux initiales SB.

Je remercie TWICK qui me corrige, encore et toujours, d'être là, et de m'indiquer la bonne direction. Je remercie tous les lecteurs, et les lectrices de passer ici et de lire, et pour ceux qui le font, commenter, me laisser un petit mot. J'adore ça, c'est comme pour les bonbons, et la bouffe…

A Pilgrim, d'être là même quand je pique une crise, même si tu n'es pas fort emballé par la fanfic. Juste merci.

La chanson qui suit provient de Within Temptation « What have you done ».

**Note de la Bêta :** Comme c'est mignon, attention Zinzinette tu tombes presque dans le romantisme … Non, on ne frappe pas sa Bêta ou elle va faire grève … Et il ne faudrait mieux pas pour toi … Je ne sais pas ce qu'elle va encore inventer surtout quand on lit la fin de ce chapitre, mais je n'ai qu'une envie qu'elle m'envoie vite la suite pour qu'on puisse savoir rapidement ce qui va se passer maintenant ….

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap7:** What have you done?

**/HG/**

Severus me gratifie d'un sourire et d'un haussement de sourcil moqueur. S'il savait… Je n'ai pas tout dit. Que le plus soft.

Les autres me regardent bizarrement. Lucius me contemple d'un air pensif, Sirius accuse le coup.

**/SS/**

L'odeur d'Hermione m'entête, je suis… incroyablement ravi qu'elle aussi soit sensible à mon odeur, bien que je ne l'avouerais pas. Je suis presque certain qu'elle a effectué une censure dans ses propos, pour ne pas choquer les autres. J'ai eu le temps de lire une brève pensée avec la Légilimentie informulée et sans baguette. Une image très troublante qui me met en appétit… Disons royal.

**/HG/**

Je sens que Severus a intercepté la petite pensée que j'ai eut, et que j'ai sciemment laissé apparaître. J'ai baissé mes barrières pour le mettre en appétit, je pense que j'ai réussi. La façon dont il m'a ensuite regardée le confirme. Il est tellement séduisant avec ses yeux noirs brillant d'un certain désir que j'ai envie de lui sauter dessus sans plus attendre. Pourtant nous continuons nos potions sans dire un mot.

Après quelques minutes, je ressens comme une paume qui me caresse lentement le flanc, puis le creux à côté de l'os du bassin. Mon souffle s'accélère doucement. Il a trouvé l'endroit le plus sensible chez moi, je le crains. Je n'ose à peine imaginer quelle sensation j'aurais s'il y glissait ses lèvres et sa langue.

Il me semble tout à coup que je vais tomber, tant mes jambes flageolent. Je sens ce petit chatouillis qui m'envoie des décharges électriques, des frissons et ce léger picotement, cette _chose_ que je suis bien incapable de décrire. Je frissonne à présent des pieds à la tête. Je suis en état de fringale avancée et je suis _certaine_ que Severus en est conscient.

A peine sortie du cours que Drago me rattrape et me fait un bisou sur la joue, me sourit et repart sans dire un mot face à la mine agacée de Severus.

Ce dernier attend que tous les autres soient paris pour me plaquer contre un mur et m'embrasser comme un dément, comme s'il voulait que je garde l'empreinte de ses lèvres contre les miennes. Le baiser est impérieux et exigeant. Quand il se détache de moi pour respirer, je parle :

- Je ne connaissais pas ton enchantement. Il faudra que tu me l'apprennes.

Il me sourit, un peu fier de lui.

- Je suis Serpentard. Tu as aimé ?

J'acquiesce et je l'embrasse pour qu'il sa isisse à quel point.

- Je pense avoir compris. Viens, allons à la bibliothèque.

Il me prend par la main et m'entraîne là bas. Nous croisons les maraudeurs qui semblent préparer un mauvais tour, à nouveau, avec leur tête de conspirateurs en herbe.

Severus m'emmène un peu plus loin, à l'abri des regards, dans des rayons désertés. Là, il prend mon visage entre ses deux mains et puis recommence à m'embrasser. Sa bouche descend le long de ma gorge et ses cheveux me chatouillent. Ses mains passent sous mes vêtements, tracent leur chemin, un sillon brûlant sur ma peau. Mes jambes tremblent et me semblent faites en coton. Il me soulève comme si j'étais un poids plume et me dépose sur la table, il délace ma cravate et la laisse pendre. Il défait l'attache de l'uniforme qui retombe dans un froissement sur la table. Ses mains glissent sur mes formes très doucement, encore recouvertes de tissus.

Sa bouche titille un point sensible dans mon cou, je relève doucement la tête pour lui laisser un accès total. Mon gémissement est étouffé sous les lèvres du jeune homme qui s'abattent passionnément sur les miennes.

Le temps s'écoule rapidement, trop rapidement. Bientôt, il est l'heure pour nous de nous séparer. Regret et vide. Du manque déjà.

Il repart silencieusement et je me rends à la table des Maraudeurs. Sirius me regarde bizarrement. Remus est pivoine, James tente de comprendre pourquoi. Peter attend dans l'expectative.

- Que se passe-t-il Lunard pour que tu arbores une telle teinte... cramoisie, je pense ?

Remus répond par un grognement inarticulé, baragouin incompréhensible à tous.

Tout à coup, j'ai l'impression d'étouffer entre ces murs, je me sens oppressée. Je me lève et je pars rapidement. Hors de la Bibliothèque, je galope jusqu'à l'extérieur. Le vent froid mord ma peau, et le pâle soleil d'automne brille timidement dans un ciel en compagnie de quelques nuages.

Je marche près du lac. Harry et Ron me manquent. Des souvenirs défilent dans mon esprit. Nos nombreux fous rires, nos promenades à Pré-au-Lard. Les parties d'échecs des garçons au coin du feu pendant que je lis avec Patenrond sur mes genoux. Patenrond.

Quelques larmes font leur apparition que je chasse rapidement et sans que je m'y attende, une main se pose sur mon épaule. Drago est là, sous mes yeux. Je n'y tiens plus. Je me jette dans ses bras en sanglotant.

- Ils me manquent tant. Je voudrais tellement les revoir, mes parents, les garçons, Patenrond, notre promo. Tout le monde sauf Face de Serpent.

**/DM/**

Je me rends bientôt compte qu'elle parle de Voldemort. Un très bref sourire traverse mon visage à ce surnom ridicule. Hermione craque devant moi. Cette fille qui un jour m'a mis un formidable coup de poing dans la figure dont je me souviens très bien. Je reste stoïque, je passe une main maladroite dans son dos, et j'y dessine des cercles concentriques. Je suis triste, et je sais que mon visage montre cette émotion. Je la berce doucement. Après quelques temps, elle se calme. Un coup de blues aussi soudain qu'une giboulée d'été me frappe de plein fouet. Ma mère me manque. C'est sans doute l'une des seules choses qui me retiennent à ce présent. Mon parrain également, non l'adolescent que je côtoie en ce moment mais bel et bien cet homme torturé qui me connaît bien, que ce soit mes doutes, mes peurs et ce à quoi j'aspire. Cet homme qui a suivi mes pas de bambin, puis d'enfant et ceux de l'adolescent que je suis.

Je débloque enfin, Face de Serpent a vraiment fait souffrir cette petite sœur qui est dans mes bras en cet instant. Elle ne mérite pas qu'on lui pourrisse la vie. Mon choix est fait. Et de toutes mes forces, je vais aider ma Némésis. Pas pur lui lécher les bottes, non, pour mon propre destin et pour atténuer les peurs et les blessures d'Hermione. Dans un coin de ma tête, je prépare un certain nombre de notes pour inverser les effets des Larmes du Temps.

Je me détache d'Hermione et je la regarde.

- Il faut rentrer.

Je murmure ces quelques mots, et je passe un bras autour des épaules de cette alliée qui ne le sait pas encore.

**/HG/**

J'ai le cœur qui me cogne douloureusement dans les tempes. Drago est si silencieux à côté de moi. J'ai un peu peur de percer les pensées qui l'habitent. Je ne sais pas ce qu'il va en résulter. J'ai envie de m'endormir pour l'éternité. Une grosse fatigue m'assaille et mes yeux papillonnent sans pouvoir se focaliser sur quoi que ce soit. Je sombre brutalement dans l'oubli.

**/DM/**

Hermione s'est endormie et je suis contraint de la prendre dans mes bras, je l'emmène à la Tour difficilement, elle pèse tout de même son poids. La Grosse Dame voit que je ne suis pas de cette Maison. Je lui demande d'aller chercher un de ses camarades pour la mettre au chaud. J'attends quelques longues secondes avant que le panneau ne s'ouvre. Sirius Black apparaît. Il semble circonspect, et tendu.

- Que s'est-il passé ?

- Elle s'est endormie, son sommeil est très profond. Elle en a besoin, chez nous, c'est la guerre. Elle est épuisée et je pense que sa magie s'en ressent.

- Très bien, je vais la mettre au chaud et la veiller.

Il semble vraiment sur les nerfs. Comme si quelque chose le tracassait, lui pendait au nez. Une sorte d'épée de Damoclès. Avec son maintient, je le sentais facilement.

**/SB/**

Je l'ai installée contre moi, en station allongée, sa tête sur ma cuisse, en face du feu. Elle était glacée. Ses traits délicats étaient éclairés par le feu en face de nous. Elle ne bougeait pas, plongée dans ce sommeil profond et réparateur. J'avais du mal à ne pas la regarder sous toutes les coutures. La voir avec un autre me blessait comme jamais moi, le bourreau des cœurs. Il n'y avait rien à faire, je ne pourrais jamais être avec elle, et être celui qui réchaufferait son cœur. D'une part, sans doute, à cause du côté séducteur, de garçon volage, mais surtout parce que le résultat de l'Amortencia ne se trompait pas là-dessus. Snape était donc son choix, et je devais faire preuve de maturité. Plus question donc d'aller lui chercher des noises ou Hermione me ferait la peau et s'éloignerait, en plus, je la perdrais, elle, et ce rayon de soleil qu'elle apportait dans ma vie.

Enfin, j'ai su quel cadeau j'allais lui faire, elle ne s'en rendrait peut être jamais compte : j'allais lui donner de ma magie, lui redonner des forces, et lui offrir par là-même quelques autres capacités… C'était mon choix. Un cadeau subtil que seuls Drago, peut être, Snape décèleraient.

OOOOOOOOOOO

**Qu'en pensez-vous ? Votre verdict ?**


	8. What You Need

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling. Sauf cette idée de Transfert qui vient de mon imagination.

Je remercie TWICK qui me corrige, et qui s'arrache les cheveux sur mes conjugaisons affreuses… Je remercie les lecteurs et ceux qui me laissent un petit mot en fin de chapitre.

La chanson qui donne le ton du titre, est une fois de plus D'INXS… « What You Need ».

**Note de la Bêta :** Je ne sais pas s'il faut tuer Zinzinette pour cette fin qui nous donne des envies de meurtre ou si on doit à tout prix attendre la suite… Je vote pour la suite car si non on ne sera pas ce qu'elle va encore nous inventer … à part moi peut être vu que j'ai déjà la suite lol …

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap8 :** What You Need

**/HG/**

Je me réveille tranquillement. Sirius à côté de moi. Je l'observe quelques minutes avant de m'étirer doucement. Je me sens fabuleusement requinquée. Sirius m'a servit de bouillotte et j'essaye de remuer le moins possible pour ne pas le réveiller.

Peine perdue, il ouvre les yeux, un brin voilés par les brumes du sommeil. Il doit être relativement tôt car il n'y a personne.

- Tu as dormi longtemps Hermione, tu étais épuisée tout comme ton niveau de magie.

- Combien de temps ?

- Et bien… Je dirais vers midi plus cette nuit. Tu as dû dormir une bonne vingtaine d'heures. Et ne t'inquiète pas pour les cours, les profs savent que tu étais vannée. Les gars ont pris les notes plus Lily dans les matières que nous n'avons pas. Et…. Snape a voulu passer te voir, mais la Grosse dame l'a éconduit… C'est Drago qui t'a apportée ici. Je me suis endormi également. Tu es vraiment soporifique quand tu veux.

Il ditça avec un petit sourire taquin.

Je me lève puis prépare avant de sortir de la Tour pour aller à la Grande Salle. Je m'installe à table et commence à manger.

Une présence dans mon dos. Mes poils se hérissent. Et une certaine rage envahie mon organisme. Son odeur apporte un supplément d'indication. Malefoy Senior.

- Tu peux retourner à ta table Malefoy et garder pour toi tes propositions graveleuses dont je n'ai que faire.

Il est toujours dans mon dos, figé cette fois-ci. Son sourire conquérant adisparu. Je ne sais pas comment je peux savoir tous ces détails, c'est venu si naturellement, spontanément. Sans doute grâce au rétablissement de ma magie. Mais tout de même. Etrange.

**/SB/**

Mes capacités transférées m'ont un peu affaibli, dieu merci, le sommeil que nous avons récupéré l'un comme l'autre à atténué les choses. Remus me foudroie du regard depuis la seconde où il l'a croisée. Il a senti sa magie décuplée, mon énergie et mes capacités qu'elle a développée, en plus de mon odeur. Il m'a bien sur servi le sermon comme quoi c'était dangereux pour elle comme pour moi. Une explosion de magie peut survenir, et moi être fatigué au-delà du seuil de tolérance autorisé par le corps humain, ce qui entraîne une dégradation rapide de la santé. Je suis au courant. Il me rappelle également que ce genre de pratique est devenu illégale. Je le sais parfaitement. Ma famille de cinglés aux idéaux de Sang Pur ont déjà joué à ce jeu, en général la doyenne faisait passer ses capacités à la suivante, et ainsi de suite… Et j'en ai hérité à mes quatre ans. Quelque chose au fond de moi m'a soufflé qu'elle allait en avoir besoin, qu'elle était en danger ici ou ailleurs.

**/HG/**

Remus ressemble à une pile électrique. La pleine lune étant passée, ça ne peut donc pas être cela. Il tentede m'observer discrètement, mais je sais à chaque fois qu'il a un œil sur ma personne. Ma peau me picote.

**/DM/**

Pressé par le temps. Je doispréparer l'antidote, je veux faire la surprise à Hermione. Cette dernière a acquis des capacités par Transfert, je le sens bien. Des capacités de la branche Black. Cela ne peut provenir que de Sirius, je vois mal Regulus approcher la Lionne et lui faire ce cadeau. De plus, c'est lui qui s'est occupé d'elle. Une sorte de protection supplémentaire. J'aientendu Lucius pester contre elle, elle semble l'avoir remis à sa place comme une chef. Je garde un œil sur cette vipère, et sur Bellatrix. Slughorn semble ravi que je vienne le voir pour préparer cet antidote même si lui n'en sait trop rien.

**/SS/**

Hermione me semble bizarre, et Lupin ne cesse de lui jeter des coups d'œil qu'il juge peut être de discrets mais qui me semblent flagrants. Jesens un sort ancien, et de la magie qui en émane. J'ai toujours été sensible à ces émanations, plus que mes camarades. Presque plus que le Directeur. Cette magie enveloppe cette gorgone qui me fait perdre la tête. Malheureusement, je ne peux pas m'approcher avant le soir. Je n'**ai **pas de trous libres en ce moment. C'est la panique et certains cœurs se corsent au vu des ASPICs qui nous attendent au tournant à la fin de l'année. Cela demande plus de travail. Comme toujours.

**/HG/**

J'attends que Severus veuille bien s'approcher de moi. Il me semblefort lointain. Perdu dans des pensées auxquelles je n'ai pas accès. Je sens son regard se poser sur moi quelques brefs instants à plusieurs reprises – regard porté rapidement ailleurs dès qu'il croisemes yeux interrogateurs.

Lentement, et pourtant surement, je sens une faille béante s'ouvrir en moi, il me semble que jesuis devenue en peu de temps une poupée cassée.

Je me débrouille pour surpasser cette faiblesse, faisant fi de cette douleur interne lancinante lovée dans mon ventre. Je savais d'ors et déjà, que mon destin est cloué, j'aicroisé le chemin de Severus Snape.

**/DM/**

En une semaine, j'ai finalement réalisé cet antidote. J'ai convoqué tous mes souvenirs de mes lectures au sujet des larmes du Temps. Le délai parait rapide, irréel, mais la fabrication n'est ni longue, ni compliquée. Cependant, le jour de son absorption doit être rapidement choisi, et le timing doit être idéal.

**/HG/**

Je passe finalement la semaine tel un automate. Je n'attends plus qu'une chose : que Severus me revienne, et cesse de paraître circonspect à mon égard.

Un soir, je me décide, je le coince dans une salle désaffectée qu'il utilise comme laboratoire de potion.

L'ambiance est lourde, pesante. Un silence de plomb tapisse les murs. Et sa silhouette sombre est penchée sur un chaudron. Pleine illustration d'un génie de la potion.

Après un certain temps, il repère ma présence. Je ne lui laisse pas le temps de s'évaporer dans la nature.

- J'aimerais savoir ce qui te pousse à être lointain.

Un silence accueille ma question sous-jacente.

- Tu n'es plus la même, me répond-il d'un ton sans appel.

- Je ne comprends pas, je n'ai pas changé d'un iota.

- Je parlais de ta magie. On t'a transféré des particularités.

Je fronce les sourcils, je ne voies pas où il veut en venir, je ne saispas de quoi il parle.

- On ne m'a rien transféré du tout !

Agacée par cette attente, par sa distance, mon ton se fait plus acide que voulu.

- Ah oui ? Et d'où est-ce que cela me sort-il que je sens des émanations d'une magie ancienne, branche Black, de ta personne ? Tout hybride, tout Sang Pur le ressentent. Et si j'y suis sensible bien que je ne sois qu'un Sang Mêlé, c'est malgré moi. N'as-tu pas senti des choses étranges ces derniers temps ? Demande à Potter, à Malefoy, à Ambiersen, demande à Dumbledore, McGonagal, ou même Flitwick !

- Je n'ai rien fait.

Mon ton est faible, les mots murmurés. Magie ancienne. Des Blacks. Qu'a donc fait Sirius ?

- Tu n'en as même pas conscience ?

Son ton hésite entre le mépris et la surprise.

- Non. Je me sens normale. Enfin, il ya bien certaines chose qui m'échappent. La façon dont j'ai rembarré Lucius, l'autre jour, en fait parti. Quand quelqu'un m'observe, je le sens. S'il y a du monde dans une pièce avant d'y entrer, ou même quand je sens une personne silencieuse dans mon dos.

- C'est cette fameuse magie, ces capacités qu'il t'a donné. Que Black t'as donné.

- Je n'ai rien demandé Severus, tu peux me croire. Je ne connaissais même pas son existence.

- Normal. La pratique est décrétée illégale depuis des lustres par le Ministère de la Magie.

**/SS/**

Son étonnement est sincère. Elle n'est donc pas au courant. Elle n'a donc pas lié son destin à celui de Black, le toutou. Un soulagement profond envahit mon cœur et sans aucun doute mon visage.

- Sev' que se passe-t-il ?

Je n'ose lui faire part de cette tradition antique de peur de la perdre, de la blesser.

Je ne peux pas l'oraliser. Alors je lui tends la main, et grâce à une maîtrise aigüe de la Légilimentie, je lui fais passer les images, les renseignements par flashs, pour qu'elle comprenne.

Le contact se rompt doucement, et elle accole nos deux fronts, une voix murmure dans ma tête qu'il n'y a que moi, qu'elle sera à mes côtés aussi longtemps qu'il nous sera possible, que personne ne la détournera de moi.

Lorsque nous séparons nos fronts, elle me sourit. Un sourire emplit de tendresse. Un trésor.

Brusquement, ma main fond sur sa nuque, et nos bouches se touchent, nos esprits fusionnent.

**/HG/**

Mes pensées s'évanouissent, et je ne suis plus qu'un corps aux terminaisons nerveuses extrêmement sollicitées. Je me sens étrangement à ma place dans ses bras, plus que jamais. J'ai le corps en feu. Un incendie dans mes reins, mais mon instinct me prévient que je ne peux aller plus loin pour le moment.

Je décide de calmer le jeu et il semble comprendre.

Je me sens plus que jamais heureuse, plus que jamais moi-même.

Et ce soir, cette nuit, je sais que ce dont j'ai besoin est à mes côtés.

OOOO

**Et voilà ! Que pensez-vous de ce chapitre ?**


	9. Before It's Too Late

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, seule la potion « les larmes du temps » vient de mon imagination.

Comme toujours, TWICK un grand merci, pour ta correction, et pour ta présence, quand ça ne va pas. Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui postent des commentaires.

A toi Pilgrim, puisque tu me manques tant. Plus que je ne peux l'exprimer.

La chanson se trouve dans un film, qu'on me prenne pour une gamine si l'envie vous prend, mais c'est bien dans « transformers » qu'elle se trouve… « before it's too late »… (eh regardez-le après vous pourrez critiquer si vous le souhaitez.)

**Note de la Bêta :** elle l'a fait … elle l'a fait …. Elle a osé … elle a osé …. A mort Zinzinette quand l'histoire est finit … du moins à mort sa folie, car elle je veux bien la garder. Vous allez comprendre ce que je veux dire par là quand vous aurez lu ce chapitre. Bonne lecture…

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap9 :** Before it's too late

**/HG/**

Nous rattrapons le temps perdu. Du moins, si cela est possible. De son côté, Drago est pensif. Enfin, c'est ce qu'il me semble.

**/SS/**

C'est avec une joie inquantifiable que je retrouve ma douce. Sa peau, son odeur, son rire, sa voix et sa façon de penser m'ont manqué. J'ai été si distant. J'ai perdu tant de temps. Car il me semble qu'une course contre la montre s'est engagée. Le temps file inexorablement et personne ne peut rien y faire. Cette jeune femme m'a tellement manquée. Elle hante mes nuits, et mes journées, rampant silencieusement jusque dans mes pensées. Je l'ai dans la peau, c'est aussi simple que cela.

Inutile de le nier, je n'en ai de toute façon aucune envie.

Nous sommes seuls dans une salle de cours inutilisée. Au sol, je suis dos contre le mur et je la tiens dans mes bras. Merlin seul sait comme je suis littéralement fou de cette façon de la tenir. Nous passons nos heures libres ainsi sauf quand il faut travailler. C'est d'ailleurs l'heure d'y aller.

**/HG/**

Drago ne m'a pas laissé le temps de parler.

- Il faut que je te parle après le cours. A propos de Salem.

Il est repartit aussi vite.

_Salem_. Merlin !

Durant tout ce cours, je suis _ailleurs_. Rien ne m'atteint, et surement pas les platitudes de Binns sur une énième guerre des Gobelins en 108 après Merlin !

Lorsque le cours se termine enfin, je pars comme un boulet de canon vers notre endroit tranquille à moi et à Drago. Dans la Bibliothèque.

**/DM/**

Je la vois arriver. Je serre les dents. Ce n'est pas facile pour elle.

- Que voulais-tu me dire ?

Elle ne perd pas de temps en cancans, ou en petites nouvelles, elle entre dans le vif du sujet avec un ton plutôt tranchant. Laconique. Je grimace.

- J'ai réussi à faire l'antidote des Larmes du Temps et avant que tu dises quoi que se soit, j'ai des choses de la plus haute importance à te dire. Concernant Face de Serpent, je n'ai aucune envie de me faire Marquer comme du bétail. Je vais donc m'associer à votre camp, de plus, j'essaierai de rallier autant de Serpentard _fiables_ avec nous. Je sais que Blaise et Théo se posent un certain nombre de questions. Pour Pansy, je la sonderais et dès que je suis certain de moi, je la ramène, en revanche, il est hors de question que Daphnée Greengrass vienne, je l'évite comme la peste, et elle se sert de n'importe quelle arme pour luncher un opposant à Voldemort. Goyle et Crabbe, je les refuse. Ils sont _pires_ que de la glu éternelle. Voilà je tenais à faire cela. Pour l'antidote, nous devons choisir le timing idéal. Il faut penser à l'endroit _où_ nous devons atterrir et _quand_.

Je m'arrête un instant, le pire pour elle va venir.

- Et un sacrifice doit être fait.

Elle pâlit, ferme un bref instant les yeux et me demande :

- Quel genre ?

Ma réponse n'est qu'un murmure quasiment inaudible :

- Ton amour pour Severus.

Elle agrandit les yeux. Je lui explique :

- C'est pour cela que cette potion à ce nom et est considérée comme de la magie Noire. L'un comme l'autre nous devons sacrifier quelque chose. A l'aller comme au retour. On a sacrifié l'amour de nos amis, de nos parents. Maintenant, nous allons nous sacrifier : celui qui a fait la potion doit donner un peu de son Sang. La magie Noire l'imprègnera toute sa vie, je ne souhaite pas que cette magie te touche alors j'ai donné mon sang. Cependant, ton sacrifice sera Lily et les Maraudeurs… Et Severus.

Ses yeux s'emplissent de larmes, et elle se jette dans mes bras. Je crains de recevoir de la colère, mais la tristesse qui émane d'elle m'a bien plus blessé que toutes les injures que j'aurais pu recevoir.

Après quelque secondes, elle me dit :

- Que penses-tu d'arriver en soirée dans les cachots avec un mot comme « _Prévenir Dumbledore. Urgent. »_ ?

- Pas dans les couloirs, c'est trop dangereux, plutôt dans le bureau du professeur Snape. Avec un truc qui fasse du bruit pour l'alerter ? Je suppose que nous seront inconscient.

- Je m'en occupe.

- Quand est-ce qu'on arrive là-bas ?

Je la vois grimacer, et respirer par petites inspirations.

- A la fin de la semaine, Vendredi. Drago, ce n'est pas pour gagner du temps ici mais en général, il reste plus souvent dans les parages à la fin de la semaine.

- Non, Hermione. Nous ne pouvons pas nous le permettre, la potion est finie depuis ce midi. Dans les grimoires que j'ai lus, l'antidote est valable à peine trois jours. Et je ne peux prendre le risque que ses effets soient altérés. Demain soir. Hermione, on n'a pas le choix.

- Très bien. Avant tout, on prévient maintenant le Directeur.

On repart en vitesse vers son bureau. Il nous accueille avec un petit sourire triste. Nous lui expliquons les motifs de notre visite impromptue. Je sens Hermione au bord des larmes. Sa voix tremble comme une feuille. Dans cette histoire, c'est elle qui perd le plus. A la fin de l'entrevue alors que nous aillons partir, Hermione ajoute une dernière chose, qui me fait le plus mal :

- Je vous en prie. Protégez-le.

Quand elle se tourne vers moi, je vois ses larmes dégringoler de ses yeux. Sa peine devient la mienne et je passe un bras autour de ses épaules. Nous allons à la Tour Gryffondor où je la laisse. Je la préviens que je vais voir Severus pour lui dire de la rejoindre. « A notre endroit habituel » m'a-t-elle dit.

**/HG/**

On vient de m'arracher le cœur, et déjà je me sens vide de la chaleur de celui que j'aime. Au moindre choc, je sais que je vais imploser. Le couperet tombe lorsque Drago me dit que cette potion est prête. Demain soir, je verrais Ron et Harry, Pattenrond. Drago sera à mon côté mais Severus me manquera. Cette pensée m'est douloureuse, et il me semble que je vais suffoquer.

La porte s'ouvre laissant passer la silhouette de Severus. Je lui saute dessus. Il m'attrape dans ses bras, l'air surpris. Je commence à dessiner son visage, jusqu'à le connaître par cœur.

- Que se passe-t-il ? Drago m'a dit que c'était urgent.

- En effet…

Mes larmes coulent le long de mon visage. Je l'embrasse - brusquement – et sans plus attendre plus attendre, je commence à lui enlever ses vêtements, je veux tant sentir sa peau. Je veux le caresser de ma bouche, de ma langue, avec mes mains. Le sentir plein de désir. A mon tour, j'enlève mes vêtement pour sentir nos peaux l'une contre l'autre.

Il s'est tendu dans l'expectative. Je sens son frisson parcourir son échine. Ses yeux sombres s'ancrent dans les miens, et sans me lâcher des yeux, ses mains découvrent en aveugle mon corps. Son regard devient brulant et son souffle s'accélère doucement au fur et à mesure que mes mains passent de son torse à ses flancs puis à sa chute de reins. Je me love contre lui. Ma tête enfouie dans son épaule. Ma bouche mord sa peau le marbrant de quelques marques. Sa peau est douce et diaphane. Son odeur enivrante.

J'ai du mal à raisonner, sous l'agilité de ses doigts. Un reflet dans ses yeux m'apprend qu'il brule de désir autant que moi. Ses yeux se voilent doucement.

- Je voudrais que tu restes dormir avec moi ce soir.

Il sourit. Un sourire empli de douceur, sincère. Un sourire séduisant. Tendre.

Ce garçon. Cet homme me faisait perdre la tête. Et je vais devoir le laisser à cette époque. A cette pensée, je reçois un autre coup de poignard. Douloureux. A sa place, je vais retrouver un homme meurtri, empli de dédain plus que de passion. Et qui ne m'aimera pas, moi, la miss je-sais-tout.

Je vais sacrifier mon amour, le sien, le notre. Et ce que je vais faire va le mener sur le chemin de la magie Noire et de Voldemort.

- Il faut que je te dise quelque chose.

Il me regarde, je prends une inspiration et j'ajoute :

- Je pars demain en soirée du château.

Son regard accroche le mien, je me noie dans ses yeux noirs, qui me fixent sans vouloir y croire.

OOOO

**Alors, et de celui-là qu'en dites-vous ? Il vous plait mon chapitre ? Ne me tuez pas pour cette fin, sinon vous n'aurez pas la suite !**


	10. Never Tears Us Appart

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, seule la potion « les larmes du temps » vient de mon imagination.

**Eileen19 :** Pour ton commentaire (dommage que tu n'aies pas de compte sur ce site…), je vais te laisser découvrir la suite, ce qui est sur, c'est que j'ai voulu que cela colle avec le bouquin (bon quelques trucs ont été trafiqués). Elle a effectivement changé quelque chose dans sa vie…

**Laura :** pas de soucis pour ton commentaire, c'est vrai que je vais vite, surtout dans cette fic, je pense cependant que c'est cantonné à cette fic….

TWICK voici la suite, et ne me tue pas, ou tu n'auras pas ton épilogue ^^… donc merci bien pour tes corrections, et tes impressions qui sont toujours les bienvenues…

Merci aux lecteurs et à ceux qui osent poster des commentaires !

La chanson est du groupe australien INXS « Never Tears Us Appart ».

**Note de la Bêta :** ….sniff ….sniff….sniff … c'est la fin ….sniff….sniff …..sniff ….. Pourquoi il faut toujours une fin …. Moi je préfère les suites….sniff ….sniff ….

Enfin, bonne lecture ! Ceci est le dernier chapitre, l'épilogue arrive très vite !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Chap 10:** Never Tears Us Appart

**/SS/**

Ai-je bien entendu ses derniers mots ? N'ai-je pas plutôt cauchemardé ?

- Excuses-moi Severus.

La voix d'Hermione est si triste.

Non, je ne rêve pas. Douleur.

Sans penser plus avant à mes paroles, je rétorque :

- Épouse-moi.

- Je ne _peux_ pas. Je le souhaiterais, mais c'est impossible. Il faut… Que je retourne de là où je viens. Ce monde n'est pas le _mien_. Notre rencontre a été un hasard pur et simple. Un merveilleux hasard.

Je ne veux pas savoir ce qui allait suivre, j'étouffe la suite des propos sous un baiser dur, exigent. Je veux qu'elle brûle du même feu que moi. Je veux continuer à la hanter comme elle le ferait pour moi. Je veux qu'elle perde le nord, qu'elle ne réclame plus que moi. J'étais comme fou.

Je sens ses larmes, ou peux être les miennes, couler sur nos deux visages, son corps plaqué contre le mien. Sans trop y penser, je métamorphose une table en lit et mon uniforme en couverture.

Sans rompre le baiser, je la couche sur le lit, je la couvre de ma chaleur, mon poids réparti essentiellement sur mes avants bras.

Je me calme et je me décide à lui dire tout ce que j'avais sur le cœur.

- Je ne veux pas que tu partes, je murmure.

Elle me regarde, les cheveux étalés comme une fleur ouverte.

- Je sais.

- Je vais devenir fou si tu me quittes.

- Je te fais la promesse que tu me reverras.

- Je t'attendrais toujours, tu sais.

Ses yeux se remplissent de larmes, elle tend les mains et les passent autour de ma nuque, pour m'attirer à elle et m'embrasser malgré ses larmes, malgré ses sanglots.

Contre ma bouche, elle dit en murmurant :

- Je t'attendrais toujours. Je n'attendrais que toi.

Nous sommes deux êtres avec une unique douleur lancinante que nous partageons.

La suite n'a aucun besoin d'être décrite. Nos cœurs et nos corps fusionnent. Elle me donne son premier sang.

Une nuit magique et douloureusement belle. Nous nous endormons tardivement. Ma belle dans mes bras, à l'abri cette nuit.

**/DM/**

Ce soir, nous partons. Lorsqu'elle arrive dans la Grande salle, les traits tirés par la fatigue, un peu pale, elle me fait un signe de tête. Quoi qu'il arrive, je serais désormais à ses côtés.

Severus s'assoie à mes côtés, son masque en place. Seule la pâleur de ses jointures qu'il serre avec tant de force m'indique qu'il est au courant. Il me regarde et me crucifie de son regard obscur et froid.

- Tu la protègeras puisqu'elle doit partir.

J'hoche la tête, sans un mot. Sa requête n'est ni plus ni moins un ordre. Une punition. Ma Croix et je m'en acquitterai, jusqu'à donner mon sang.

- Jusqu'à verser le Sang, je lui réponds droit dans les yeux.

Il me lâche du regard et commence le petit déjeuner en silence.

**/HG/**

Je les regarde en silence.

Remus, les traits tirés par la dernière pleine Lune, calme, regardant Sirius raconter une anecdote. Notre futur professeur de défense contre les forces du mal. Notre ami. Dans presque vingt ans.

Sirius, ses yeux bleus-gris animés d'une flamme de malice. Futur évadé d'Azkaban. Notre ami. Dans presque vingt ans.

Peter, foutu Queudver, écoutant attentivement Sirius tout en s'empiffrant. Le pathétique traitre et lâche. Ennemi. Dans quelque vingt ans.

Lily et James riants, se tenant amoureusement la main sous la table. Assassinés dans peu de temps.

Je perds le contrôle, et les larmes dégringolent sur mes joues, en silence. C'est d'abord Remus le premier qui s'en rend compte.

- Hermione, que se passe-t-il ?

Il est surpris de la soudaineté de cette douleur interne intenable.

- Je pars du château ce soir. Avec Drago. Nous rentrons.

Son regard croise le mien, jauge ma douleur. Autour de nous des exclamations éclosent.

- Pourquoi ?

C'est Sirius qui a posé la question.

- Parce que nous le devons. Parce que nous avons bousculé tant de choses.

- Ce n'est pas une raison.

- Je ne peux pas m'expliquer plus avant. Peut être Dumbledore vous répondra-t-il après notre départ.

- Tu parles… Il va d'abord nous proposer un bonbon, puis nous parler - s'il le fait – avec des énigmes.

Je lui offre un pauvre sourire. Ça serait bien son genre.

- A quelle heure tu dois partir ?

Cette fois-ci, c'est Lily qui me pose doucement la question.

- Après le diner.

- Et qu'en dit Severus ?

Je suis tendue, je soupire.

- Il ne veut pas que je parte. Seulement je n'ai pas le choix.

- Est-ce que nous te reverrons un jour ?

Peter a posé cette question avec ce ton candide. L'envie de le tuer là me saute à la gorge. Je me retiens Remus a le regard braqué sur moi, et il fronce les sourcils.

- Certains me reverront. Un Jour. Severus. Remus, Sirius et toi.

- Et nous deux ?, demande James.

- Je crois que vous serez occupé à fonder une famille.

Les deux tourtereaux rougissent.

Le déjeuner se termine, et une fois n'est pas coutume, c'est Drago qui me rejoint.

- Est-ce que ça va aller ?

Je le regarde, et je grimace.

- Je ne crois pas. Quand je les reverrais, ils seront plus âgés, et… Et Lily et James…

- Je sais Hermione.

Il m'embrasse sur la tempe, pour me réconforter. Lucius n'est pas loin et il affiche une mine… un sourire de requin, en coin, qui ne me dit rien qui vaille, j'en ai peur pour Severus.

**/DM/**

Elle est tendue et aussi malheureuse que si elle allait à l'échafaud. Mais nous n'avons pas le choix. Bientôt, Severus la rejoint. Lui aussi est tendu. Un rien peut faire jaillir l'envie de meurtre qui se glisse dans ses veines. Très clairement, je vois la suite. Ce soir, Lucius va lui rentrer dedans.

Ce soir, son destin va basculer. Il va se jeter à corps perdu dans des concoctions de Potions fumeuses et obscures, s'essayer à la Magie Noire. Il va basculer d'avoir perdu ce qu'il peut appeler sa compagne.

Et nous allons le retrouver. Homme honni de la société. Vieilli. Plein de dédain. Et presque vide d'espoir. Se haïssant d'avoir sombré.

**/HG/**

Il est presque l'heure. Je regarde Severus. Je tente de graver ses traits dans mes pensées. Nous sommes seuls dans un couloir vide. Son corps enferme délicatement le mien, le dos contre un mur. Son front contre le mien.

Il attrape ma main et glisse une bague à mon annulaire.

- Tu me la rendras quand nous nous reverrons.

Sa voix n'est plus qu'un murmure.

Il prend ma main et nous entraine à la Grande salle.

C'est la dernière fois que je revois Lily et James. Les autres… Auront vieillis.

J'étreins à en couper le souffle Lily et James. Vient ensuite Remus et Sirius que je sers fort dans mes bras. J'accorde une brève accolade à Peter.

Drago et Severus m'accompagnent. Nous nous dirigeons tout droit vers les cachots. Nous entrons tous les trois dans le bureau du Directeur de Serpentard.

Drago me tend un flacon et en sort un pour lui également.

- Ça agit comme un baume. Enduis ta main droite et vas serrer fort ma main. Ça va reconnaître mon sang et ton sacrifice.

J'embrasse à en perdre haleine Severus puis je le sers fort dans mes bras.

Drago dit une chose étrange à Severus :

- Jusqu'à verser le Sang.

J'enduis ma main tout en regardant Severus. Et avant de tendre ma main à Drago, je lui dis une dernière chose :

- Je t'aime Severus.

Sa voix fait écho à la mienne.

- Je t'aime Hermione.

Drago prend ma main et le Néant s'abat sur nous.

OOOO

**Et voilà ! Plus que l'épilogue, j'espère que cela vous aura plus !**


	11. Until The End Of The World

**Disclaimer :** Tout à Rowling, seule la potion « les larmes du temps » vient de mon imagination.

**Attention ! :** Ici l'épilogue n'a qu'un point de vue : celui de notre très cher ronchon de Severus.

Merci à TWICK d'assurer la correction, et pas mal d'autre chose tel que le maintien en service de ma caboche de folle. Merci aux lecteurs, et aux posteurs de commentaires !

Cette chanson provient du groupe irlandais U2 « Until the end of the world ».

**Note de la Bêta :** Enfin finit …. Plus de fautes de conjugaison…. Plus de fautes d'orthographe …. Trop bien … Je suis enfin libre … Quoi comment ça d'autres histoires ….. Je signe où ?

Et oui cette histoire est finit, mais comme souvent avec notre chère Zinzinette, ça finit bien pour les gentils…. Lol

A bientôt pour une nouvelle histoire ….

Bonne lecture à tous !

**Les Larmes du Temps**

**Epilogue :** Until the end the world

**/SS/**

Je vais fracasser les murs. Je suis absolument furieux. Tout ce qui est sur mon bureau personnel valdingue par terre. Des objets se brisent. Je les réparerai tout à l'heure. On croit que l'apocalypse a eut lieu ici.

Entre Potter fils et Dumbledore, ces deux-là vont me rendre dingues. A croire qu'ils se disputent la palme d'or des emmerdeurs.

Une alarme retenti, quelqu'un est dans mon bureau.

Hermione et Drago sont inconscients sur le sol, se tenant la main. Je trouve un mot sur eux.

_Prévenez Dumbledore. Urgent._

Je les fais léviter jusque dans l'antre de Madame Pomfresh, qui les prend aussitôt en charge. Pendant ce temps, je file comme une tornade chercher le vieux fou qui nous sert de Directeur.

Je n'attends pas son injonction pour entrer. Potter est assis sur l'un des fauteuils plutôt amaigris par l'anxiété.

- Ils sont là. Chez madame Pomfresh.

Nous repartons aussi vite chez le dragon.

Potter accourt au chevet de son amie.

Peu de temps se passe avant que les deux voyageurs du temps ne se réveillent.

Hermione – Miss Granger – me fixe instantanément. Elle tente de retenir ses larmes. Douleur.

_Te voilà revenue, et maintenant tu sais tout_, je pense.

- Te voilà enfin Malefoy, je vais pouvoir te trucider à petit feu pour avoir envoyé Mione je ne sais où.

- Hey, Potter, calme-toi…

- Pardon ? Que je me calme ? Je…

- Harry… Ça suffit. On n'a pas le temps pour des chamailleries. Drago est de notre côté, et il peut rallier Blaise Zabini et Théodore Nott, peut être même Pansy Parkinson dans notre camp. Ça ferait un beau trou pour Face de Serpent.

Je hausse un sourcil. _Face de Serpent_ ?

La réplique de la demoiselle coupe l'élan du morveux qui se tait.

- Et au fait Harry, ta mère et ton père étaient géniaux quand ce dernier ne faisait pas l'imbécile.

Sur ces derniers mots, elle s'est mise à pleurer. Drago me regarde et à haute voix me dit :

- Jusqu'à verser le Sang.

La douleur s'abat sur moi. Une tristesse m'alpague brusquement. Je pars plus vite que jamais. Arrivé dans mes appartements, je sors la bouteille de Wiskey, pourtant je n'ai pas le temps de me saouler que Lupin arrive en trombe.

- Elle est revenue !

- Oui. Je sais. Quel esprit de déduction…

Mon ton est cassant. Je voudrais que l'on me laisse seul… Je suis si fatigué.

La guerre a été dure. Des pertes partout mais surtout dans le camp adverse. Hermione et Drago sont toujours là. Des Aurors sont tombés dont Fol Œil. Tonks est grièvement blessée. Black est dans le coma. Dans la famille Weasley, Bill a été défiguré par Greyback.

Bellatrix et Lucius sont morts comme la plupart des Mangemorts.

Moi, je me terre dans mes appartements à Poudlard, je suis plein de cicatrices sur le visage et je boîte encore un peu, mon épaule luxée me fait souffrir.

Une porte s'ouvre et quelqu'un entre et me prend dans ses bras.

Hermione.

Elle m'embrasse, et me tend ma bague, celle que je lui avais offerte il y a si longtemps.

- Ne refuse pas. Quoi que tu dises je resterais à tes côtés, jusqu'à la fin du monde et après. Nous sommes libres. Et je veux tenir cette promesse, je veux être avec toi plus que tout.

Je crois que je n'ai pas le choix, et pour une fois, j'aime ça.

- Épouse-moi, lui ai-je murmuré dans la pièce sombre.

OOOOO

**Et voilà, c'est la fin. J'espère que vous aimez cette histoire. Laissez-moi un mot si le cœur vous en dis, j'adore toujours autant ça. Voilà, petit happy end, pas de suite pour cette fic, mais si le cœur vous en dis, je donne la permission de l'écrire. Une autre fic, arrive bientôt, elle est partie en correction puisque j'ai fini de l'écrire… J'en garde rien que pour vous… avec 5 projets (commencé ou non… ) à m'occuper !**


End file.
